Renaissance
by sakuramail
Summary: Isso poderia ser apenas um sonho, algo que nunca aconteceu mas... Nós sabemos que às vezes só não queremos ver a verdade e tudo se torna um pesadelo. Acorde para mim, em meus sonhos, nossa história nunca acabou.
1. Prólogo 'De tudo o quanto amamos'

**N/A:** Kaleido Star e Cirque du Soleil não me pertencem!

Essa fanfic é continuação de uma outra fanfic chamada "Pó das cinzas, penas das asas", também publicada no Fanfiction por mim, entretanto, você pode ler essa fanfic sem ter lido a outra. Mas, para um melhor entendimento do texto e compreensão dos personagens, é altamente aconselhável se ler a anterior.

**Renaissance**

_**Prólogo – "De tudo o quanto amamos"**_

Somos donos de memórias perturbadoras, ambiciosas, odiosas, graciosas e somos delas vítimas. As mais doces e indefesas vítimas.

Oscilamos no mundo delas e no mundo atual, onde elas se confundem com o que é real e o que é mentira. Há horas em que nos perdemos e procuramos nos agarrar a algo, com violência, com ardor a essas janelas de nossa mente a fim de recordamos o que fomos ou o que queríamos ter, ver... Voltar.

E ai que somos dominados por ilusões, por motivos inconvenientes fruto dessas vagas memórias, que se manifestam como sonhos inatingíveis. Sonhos estes que eles viveram, guardaram, ansiaram, sofreram. Mas agora cinco anos depois são fragmentos de memória que se confundem com a realidade, tornam-se às vezes ilusões ou parte de um sonho, aqueles meses agora oscilam no real e no faz de conta de duas almas, um deus e uma fênix, ou melhor, agora, um homem e uma mulher...

Canadá, cinco anos depois:

- Acorde! – uma chacoalhada seguida de uma arrancada forte de seus cobertores o acordou.

- Deixe-me aqui – ele revirava-se tentando mergulhar novamente no sonho que tivera, ou melhor, num fragmento de memória ilusória que sua mente lhe impunha quando este estava exausto de seus treinos.

- Você tem treino, e hoje será o grande dia – O homem dobrava as cobertas do quarto simples porém elegante. Tinha uma bela cama de casal totalmente negra, incluindo lençóis, com os travesseiros brancos, como todo o quarto que era branco com sutis toques de negro espalhados pelo aposento. Seu dono era minimalista, não exigia muito de um alojamento, apenas que fosse um local aonde pudesse voltar – Meu Deus! – o mesmo homem exclamou – Quantas mulheres passaram por aqui? – ele dizia mexendo enojado em vestígios da noite passada – se você fosse um gigolô duvido que teria tantas "clientes".

Ele se levantou, vestiu uma calça e em seguida sentou-se na cama.

Quem diria que mudara tanto?

Os largos cabelos agora eram finamente repicador em "V", desenhavam suas belas costas mais belas e mais largas do que a anos atrás. O peito estava mais rígido e cheio, o abdômen finamente definido, a franja agora caí a frente dos olhos que ele delicadamente arrastava para trás. As pernas de antes agora são músculos, torneadas, bem definidas, os ombros tinham forma de homem. Ele agora era um homem. Belo, forte, ambicioso e rico. Leon Oswald renasceu.

- Vá embora, já estou indo – ele dizia a Alan que fazia uma careta diferente a cada vez que achava uma calcinha ou sutiã no chão ou no meio dos sofás.

- Venda-as, autografe-as e venda-as, ao menos faria dinheiro com tantas – ele chacoalhou uma calcinha preta, ou um pedacinho mínimo de pano na frente de Leon, o rosto mais quadrado, um queixo bem definido e os olhos que agora eram mais azuis do que acinzentados e seus um e oitenta e cinco de altura o tornavam uma pessoa muito atraente.

- SAIA! – ele berrou arrancando a calcinha da mão dele.

Alan sorriu maliciosamente e chacoalhou os ombros delicadamente encaminhando-se para a porta.

- Não se atrase – Alan disse saindo – e... Não importa quantas passem em sua cama, ninguém poderá substituir "você-sabe-quem".

Leon arremessou a calcinha em direção à porta que se fechou antes de atingi-lo.

Hoje no Cirque, Leon iria enfrentar uma nova parceira. Havia treinado muito lá. Faria 23 anos em breve e seu currículo era de invejar o melhor dos artistas. Agora não era mais tão lembrado como o Deus da Morte e sim de O Prodígio, uma das atrações mais procuradas do Cirque du Soleil, mas era ainda aquele homem frio, calculista, egocêntrico e egoísta de sempre, que visava apenas o seu próprio bem e que tenta ao máximo se superar e não importava quem fosse que passasse em seu caminho, este seria vítima de sua foice, na qual ele mesmo sabia que merecia ser vítima e pedia para ser despedaçado.

Sua negritude agora mudou, passou do negro sóbrio que vinha da noite, agora banhado com um toque de vinho, cor de sangue. E era justamente assim que se vestia agora. Ele tomou um banho quente, deixava a água escorrer na face adulta mas de alma de criança e se recordava dela. "Talvez", pensava ele, "aquilo não fosse real, apenas fruto de minha mente". Mentira. Era tão real que agora sequer conseguia pronunciar tal nome: Layla. Fruto proibido, pertencente a outro homem, que desapareceu do mundo do circo logo após sua última peça na Broadway, "Phoenix" ou "Fênix", que durou dois meses e na qual ele pôde assistir e... Apaixonou-se pela sua atuação.

- Ela mudou, teve coragem de mudar assim como Sora que se tornou fênix também – ele refletia no banho.

Logo saiu e se secou, vestiu uma blusa negra e por sobre esta um justo colete vinho que era amarrado com fivelas, a calça preta apesar de tudo ainda ficava justa a seu corpo devido aos fortes músculos desenvolvidos e calçou um sapato social italiano, assim fechava o conjunto do maior artista de circo do mundo, o Deus da Morte ou Pégaso dos Palcos, Leon Oswald.

Itália, cinco anos depois:

Orquídeas gloriosas.

Decoravam seu belo e ambicioso jardim daquela casa ao sul da Itália, onde vivia agora.

Os cabelos curtos rentes a nuca agora brilhavam com fervor no sol da manhã. Vestia roupas claras, blusa e saia, andava no meio das plantas descalça.

- Senhorita Layla – a empregada gritou da varanda com vista para o jardim – telefone!

- Diga que já vou – ela respondeu quando inalou o cheiro que corria da baía e vinha do mar.

- Não vai ...fica aqui...tá gostoso – uma menininha disse, levantando do jardim, era corajosa, via-se em seus olhos, bela como um anjo recém-nascido.

- Sinto muito Juliette tenho que atender, pode ser importante.

- Não! – ela gritou brava – eu vou embora! – disse com cara de emburrada e de choro.

- Não seja teimosa – Layla se dirigiu a porta – Vá se quiser....

Ela fechou a cara, Juliette era a típica menina que queria tudo na hora em que pedia, suas birras porém nunca eram atendidas por Layla, que entrou na casa, já Juliette saiu em disparada pelo portão baixo de madeira.

Era a casa dos sonhos de qualquer mulher, delicada, toda decorada com móveis de madeira rústicos e com flores. Da sacada se via do outro extremo da sala um mar limpo e perfeitamente azul. Layla se dirigiu a uma escada de madeira e logo em seguida para o quarto, este era incrivelmente branco, o chão de madeira, alguns detalhes vermelhos. Ela pegou o telefone e respondeu:

- Quem é? – ela interrogava o interlocutor – Kate! Sim estou bem, tudo certo, sim, está tudo bem, virá me ver? Tome cuidado, adeus.

Ela sorrateiramente subiu ao quarto, não gostava de se aparentar fraca, sabia que agora sua vulnerabilidade superava suas duvidas, mas mesmo assim recorreu a aqueles dois objetos, lado a lado na caixinha de jóias. Um colar e um anel, qual deveria escolher?

Entrou rígido, o treinador ao lado, os novos alunos a olhá-lo, quieto, se identificou ao balcão e recebeu as diretrizes do dia. Algo estava estranho, por que Alan estava tão... Estranho? Andava um passo atrás dele, sentia seus olhos a perfurar sua nuca maliciosamente. Sua nova parceira viria hoje, tentara ao léu arrastar Sora para o Cirque, o máximo que conseguiu foi um "Venha você para cá! O Kaleido Star sempre estará te esperando!", certo, e ele era o Rei da Inglaterra, não era lá, agora era o Cirque não mais Kaleido Star.

Lá estava ele, talvez a única pessoa na qual Leon temia como artista, como profissional e principalmente como pessoa, Guy Laliberté, o diretor do Cirque. A experiência dele podia ser farejada e perto dele Leon era um mero artista como os mais de cinqüenta lá presentes. Seu olhar repousou sobre seus olhos calmos, a personalidade calma, a cabeça lisa, o sorriso, e dono do palacete que ele agora trabalha, ele a escolheu, Leon não ia reclamar, a última parceria saíra porque estava cansada demais do circo, nem ele fora o culpado, tivera problemas com ela, mas aprendeu a respeitá-la após Sora ter sido tão boa quando o mesmo era um crápula, ela se foi e ainda foi capaz de dizer que fora uma honra trabalhar com o prodígio que ele era, das outras centenas de artistas que lá restavam de uma certeza ele tinha, seu passado ainda o atormentava, Guy então teve que buscar ajuda externa, parecia que obteve sucesso. Agora estava novamente largado no mundo, não que se importasse, vivera tanto tempo sozinho que agora era mais do que comum a solidão ser a única coisa que o acompanhava. Todos no Cirque o achavam perfeito, trabalhava bem, seu instrutor era o melhor e ele sempre ajudava a todos, poucos tentaram se aproximar, mas agora ao menos mantinha um diálogo medíocre com aqueles que o cercavam. Quem diria que também ganharia melhor? Agora tinha prazer em acompanhar peças, performances, balés, o seu único desejo fora as alturas do trapézio, o som do passos silenciosos, encantados, levitando nas subidas secas, os movimentos do vento, era o seu porto seguro, estranho...mas apos tanto tempo algo ainda o perturbava silenciosamente num canto de sua alma.

Fora então surpreendido por um empurrão vindo pelo ombro, olhou bravo, Alan o empurrara:

- Ande – ele disse seco.

Avançou em direção a porta ao lado de Guy, ele parecia satisfeito. No silencioso movimento da porta se abrindo, naquele imenso salão cercado de trapézios e camas elásticas, a dama estava parada, encantadora.

Vestida numa calça branca de crepe, larga ao corpo, uma blusa frente única do mesmo material e branca, caia volumosa, formando um amontoado de tecido, como um colar de pano, sobre o busto belo, os cabelos negros soltos passavam da cintura, num salto finíssimo, era ela a perfeita dama, arrancava olhares dos rapazes e ódio das mulheres. Guy andou em sua direção, e ela delicadamente se virou, tinha os olhos azuis como céu em noite de lua, a pele tão clara como a neve sob a bruma, os lábios rubros como rosas, o rosto de princesa, o sorriso, Cléo Valentine.

- Tive trabalho para acha-la, mas quando recebeu o convite não hesitou um segundo e embarcou diretamente da Itália para cá. Leon, Cléo Valentine, sua nova parceira...

Os olhos vidrados no ser brando o encheram do mais estranho ódio de sua vida, ela tão doce, tão vulnerável, depois de fatos que sua memória dizia ser mentira, agora ela o atormentaria por três anos, tempo que costumam ser os contratos, olhos dilatados, brilho negro, que vontade de... nem ele sabia o que era.

Alan graciosamente a cumprimentou, beijou-lhe a face, fez o mesmo com Guy e então avançou a sua direção, correr agora era a resposta, mas para onde? Para quem?

- Leon, será uma honra trabalhar com você – ela disse delicadamente com sua boca carregada de veneno, agüentá-la era fácil, outras tantas ele agüentou, treinou, mas agora mudara, como desejou voltar a ser monstro. O difícil porém seria agüentar tais investidas dela, ao lado do seu "amor" ela seria implacavelmente sedutora, perigosa, não se assustaria se um dia a encontrasse deitada em sua cama, numa roupa provocante, com cara de que não sabe o que faz lá, e ele não saberia se seria surpreendido pela ânsia de tocar tal corpo ou se seria racional e a arrastaria de seu quarto e a poria no corredor. Achava, infelizmente que seria a primeira opção. Vigiado pelos olhos de outros a seu lado, foi cordial.

- Veremos.

Afastou-se dela e andou em direção a eles, disse-lhes que precisariam de um tempo para se adaptarem um ao outro, e lhes foi concedido tal tempo, três meses, já que não entrou na atual produção. Satisfeito se afastou e pediu que lhe seguisse, ambos se afastaram e saíram.

Leon saiu sorrateiramente, enquanto Cléo desfilava ao lado dele. Chegaram a uma sala onde ninguém ficava, e lá ele virou-se violentamente para ela e começou a gritar.

- O que faz aqui? Por que aceitou se sabe que vai dar tudo errado, agora que eu estou bem você vem e aparece, exijo que vá embora!

- Vim trabalhar com você, não seja estúpido, você sabe que você não é esse ser dócil, você é tão hostil como um tigre cercado por homens, se você acha assim Leon então fique aqui, você sabe, só eu e você poderemos interpretar tudo o que for, somos agora parceiros, acostume-se. – ela saiu do seu campo de visão e o deixou surtar enquanto agarrava a parede com ódio, era verdade, ele não era assim, queria a perfeição, mas lá era obrigado a ser dócil, calmo.

- Nunca faríamos um espetáculo bom, somos alimentados por ódio, você e eu seriamos como Romeu e Julieta querendo se matar! – agora respirava pausadamente e tentava se acalmar, mas ainda era difícil junto de tal presença.

- Não interessa, estou aqui, assinei contrato, você só tem a mim, ou trabalha comigo ou será expulso.

Quem diria, agora voltava ao início...

Em alguma penitenciaria da França:

Como era lindo, o anjo negro trancafiado em uma jaula pequena, na qual seu espírito corroia seu brilho. Mais um pouco e se livraria da pena de quatro anos por tentativa de estupro da srta. Layla Hamilton, desaparecida até então do mundo das artes, sabe se lá onde ou porque, se safou de outras tantas acusações feitas, se eram reais ou não, já não sabia, duvidava até mesmo se era ele lá ou um pedaço de carne mumificado.

Julian Jacques agora jazia ao fundo de uma cela minúscula, com alguns livros que lera e relera milhares de vezes, enviados a ele por um desconhecido, sua única fonte de liberdade. O local era horrível, haviam lá pessoas decrépitas e de má índole, cercados por muros altos e cães ferozes, ele era apenas um medíocre ser naquele local, evitava conversar, não desejava nem sentia nada apenas repúdio ao respirar o ar e dor por causa dos dias intermináveis.

Ele não era mais perigoso, já não desejava mais nada ou sentia ódio de alguém, nem ser livre nem se vingar, chorava às vezes pela dor de não poder ver Paris na noite de Ano Novo ou os bulevares lotados da cidade luz, nem de sua casa, nem de Cléo.

Cléo, ele ainda se lembrava da noite que fora preso, de vê-la do corredor do anfiteatro no qual ocorria o Festival Internacional de Circo, seus olhos de adeus, mas ainda assim de liberdade dele, daquele monstro que se encontrava atrás das grades, sequer deu notícias, sabia que ela estava bem, estava com outro.

Seus cabelos não estavam mais sedosos e brilhantes, estavam mais curtos do que antes, foram raspados nmas já recuperavam um pouco do que eram, agora estavam um palmo abaixo do ombro, nem seus olhos brilhavam oscilando entre o dócil e o cruel, nem seu corpo era da mesma beleza de antes, agora era comum, um homem comum, a morte presa em sua própria jaula, naquela cilada.

Um guarda então interceptou seu exílio e lhe chamou bravo:

- Jacques, você tem visita.

Quem havia lembrado daquele pobre infeliz? Ele indagava. Vagarosamente saiu da cela, algemado e sentou-se na cadeira a espera da pessoa.

Então foi tomado pela maior onda de surpresa de sua vida, era linda, loira e tinha praticamente suas feições, vestida socialmente com saia e blusa, segurando um grosso casaco de pele, deu-lhe um sorriso malicioso por trás daquele batom vermelho e dos olhos claros. Sentada na mesa, disse-lhe apesar de o mesmo não ouvir sua voz:

- Olá, irmãozinho!


	2. Quelqu'un M'a Dit

_**Capitulo I - **__**Quelqu'un M'a Dit**_

Tão jovem, tão doce, era ela há tempos perdida no mundo, Christine. Como ainda radiava ele não sabia, ela tinha os mesmos olhos e as mesmas atitudes, o sorriso frio e venenoso e mesmo sendo sua irmã ele podia dizer veemente que a desejava. Christine, ele sabia, era sedutora e provocante, era tão esbelta que podia lembrar uma deusa celta, das pernas delicadas, quadris volumosos, cintura fina e busto abastado, dos cabelos loiros de cachos volumosos e os olhos provocantes, tudo isso reinava naquele conjunto de roupas caras.

Ela sentou-se à sua frente e tirou um fone da parede para poder falar com o doce irmãozinho que desta vez não escapara da justiça.

- Como tem passado? – ela questionou-o, carinhosamente.

- O serviço de quarto é péssimo, as pessoas são de baixo nível e a comida lembra hotel barato.

- Hahaha... Entendi ...- Ela ria como se fosse diversão vê-lo ali, e ele porém continuava irredutível, um dos poucos atributos que ela amava nele – Tenho que te dizer que em breve sairá, mas, por eu te amar muito – Ela viu-o erguer a sobrancelha direita – Eu fiz com que a mídia achasse que você estava tirando longas férias...

- Ah... Devo agradecer-lhe? – Vagarosamente ele começou a atacar novamente o monstro que nele dormia.

- Não... Porque não disse o preço disso.

Realmente nada mudara naquela família, ele era ainda o mais novo e o usado e ela a mais velha e a poderosa. Ambos porém fortes e prontos para tudo, que ela fizesse seu preço e ai ... Ele ia poder voltar...

- Layla sumiu lembra-se?

- Claro que lembro ...

- Bem então ... Para pagar suas dívidas, maninho, deve encontrá-la para uma pessoa e ai será realmente livre para destilar novamente seu veneno.

"Como se fosse fácil" ele dizia. Achar Layla no mundo ia ser coisa de mestre mas podia começar a desconfiar de lugares que ele e Leon poderiam esconder pessoas, eles como pessoas famosas, sempre tem um refúgio, podia fazer isso.

- Terá tudo o que precisar desde dinheiro até moradia. Basta achá-la.

- Quando eu começo?

- Quando sair daqui...

- Preciso saber algo antes – ele finamente sorriu um sorriso de prazer – onde está Leon?

Proposta sedutora, desejo de viver, para o que aquilo ia servir ele não sabia, para quem trabalharia também não, mas ver Layla e possivelmente o segredo que a fez desaparecer faria dele novamente... Um caçador... De almas.

- Mais alto...Mais força... Sorria – eram os gritos dele para ela. Leon e Cléo estavam treinando a todo vapor tentando se entender, as brigas eram constantes e sempre acalentadas por Alan que fazia os dois voltarem a si.

Um giro perfeito dela, uma estrela dada no ar apenas apoiada no fino trapézio e os negros cabelos presos numa longa trança e um mortal para trás que... Falhou... Não o alcançou... Ela caiu e virando-se agilmente, aterrissou na rede muito brava. Treinara aquilo durante horas, se esta troca de passes funcionasse poderiam dar continuidade aos ensaios para a próxima peça que fariam, a partir do momento em que tocassem as mãos ela escorregaria por suas costas largas e pararia atrás dele como se ambos pertencessem a mundo diferentes, mas dividindo o mesmo espaço, como pedia a peça, mas, não funcionara. Levantou-se muito brava, pisava duro e sua primeira reclamação foi para o jovem dependurado ao ar, seus gritos assustaram a todos que assistiam, o que o deixava satisfeito.

- Você fez de PROPÓSITO! – As lamurias dela, a beleza suja eram encantadoras, ele pensava, mas ela precisava daquilo – LEON, NÃO FAÇA MAIS ISSO!

- Eu não fiz nada, você tem a obrigação de me acompanhar e não eu, faça você melhor – Ele disse frio, girando no trapézio parou em pé e logo pulou dele aterrissando na rede e depois não chão. Encarou-a duramente enchendo os pulmões para mais uma discussão interrompida por Alan.

- Chega os dois, a incompetência é mútua... Vão tomar um ar... – Alan virou-lhes as costas irritado com as gritarias e se retirou.

Ambos se encaram de canto e cada um seguiu seu rumo. Algo já estava diferente, Leon fez aquilo de propósito realmente, deu um recuo que ela jamais iria alcançar só para vê-la se fragmentar na rede, gostaria que os seus cabelos se soltassem para que a queda parecesse mais bela do que já era vista de cima, mas ainda assim estava satisfeito com os olhos dela cheios de raiva por ele.

Cléo subiu as escadarias rapidamente, e se sentou no sofá do saguão que era branco e vermelho, jogou a cabeça para trás do encosto e viu de relance a pessoa na qual sentia tanta falta nos últimos dias de treino. Ele tinha um raro buquê de tulipas na mão e uma caixa de deliciosos chocolates. O senhor de cabelos grisalhos porém dourados, vestido em roupas caras se aproximou delicadamente dela dando um sorriso no mínimo malicioso, beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios vermelhos e entregou-lhe os presentes:

- Deveria ter me avisado que viria Kevin, ficaria mais bonita para te receber – Deixou as flores de canto após sentir seu perfume e tirou um chocolate que mordeu provocantemente a sua frente.

- Estará sempre bela para mim – Ele disse.

Seu sorriso cativante o encantou tanto que o fez tocar-lhe seu rosto e buscar outro beijo, ao se aproximar suficientemente, uma pessoa surgiu ao seu lado.

- Acabou o intervalo – Leon, materializou-se atrás do sofá, fragmentando o clima de amor deles.

Cléo torceu a cara para ele e roubou um delicioso beijo de Kevin que o fez morder o lábio inferior tamanha raiva:

- Conseguiu o que pedi? - Disse a Kevin num tom sedutor.

- Como a senhorita pediu, ele virá logo e encontrará o que procuro.

- Bem, assim espero – Jogando a trança para trás e arrastando os olhos de Leon consigo, ela cruzou o saguão.

A dúvida rondou a mente de Leon mas deixou quieto enquanto assistia-a pular o sofá delicadamente e passar reto por ele, indo direto para a sala de treinamento, mas, algo a arrastou de volta ao saguão.

Um jovem loiro, vestido todo de preto, com os finos e delicados olhos siberianos cobertos por um óculos escuros a interceptou e deu-lhe um delicado beijo no rosto, deixou-a vermelha e assustada, de uma virada brusca viu que ele agora se dirigia a Kevin a quem deu um aperto de mão e sussurrou algo a Leon, que apesar de não ter gostado de vê-lo assentiu com um aceno positivo de cabeça, ambos se deslocaram ao mesmo tempo rumo a algum conto isolado, Leon ao passar por Cléo apenas a encarou e disse:

- Pode ir se divertir mais um pouco, eu já volto.

Ela queria segui-lo mas não lhe foi permitido.

No silencio mórbido entre eles, subiram uma escada e foram a uma sala onde Yuri já estranhamente abalado falou friamente com Leon.

- Como tem passado? - Era estranho para ele vir buscar qualquer coisa de Leon, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu:

- Vou bem obrigada – Leon disse.

- Vou te pedir algo, vou ser direto e quero que ouça – Yuri foi frio com ele, como sempre foi – Layla está desaparecida Leon, ela sumiu faz um ano; depois de nosso último encontro, todos sabem que ela se isolou e agora faz cinco anos que não sobe aos palcos, Eu ... E ela ... Íamos nos casar, mas... Como pode ver – Levantou a aliança dourada que tinha na mão direita – Sem a noiva não há casamento.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? - Tudo ele sabia, foi por causa dos meses na França que ela sumiu e ele foi para o Cirque ou achava ser isso.

- Sei que pode achá-la Leon, ela ... E você... Bem ... Quero que a ache para mim para podermos nos casar.

Direto e frio Yuri terminou, apoiou-se na janela e esperou a resposta.

- Por que deveria te ajudar se a noiva é sua?

- Porque só você pode saber onde ela está. Só você. Porque você teve contato com ela dias antes de ela sumir.

A cena se montou na cabeça de Leon e assim ele viu o último dia que a viu.

_No camarim da peça "The Phoenix" ele entrou sozinho. Ela acabara de tirar a maquiagem e estava com um longo vestido branco de seda, iria logo para a festa de entrega de um dos vários prêmios que receberia. Educadamente ele lhe parabenizou pela perfeita apresentação e pelo sucesso que fôra, que estava linda e coisas a mais._

_Layla agradeceu docemente como uma estrela, e virou-se para ele que observou o farfalhar do vestido e dos cabelos curtos. Traçaram poucas palavras, e então ela lhe pediu algo:_

_- Leon, quando essa festa acabar eu irei me esconder do mundo._

_- O que? Mas por quê? – Ele indagou assustado, ela estava no auge, por que se enterraria?_

_- Tem ago que preciso fazer, mas preciso de algo seu antes – Seus olhos estavam falando a verdade, ele via um brilho de poder vindo deles. – Quero que me arranje uma casa, que seja distante, e que ninguém saiba onde é._

_Isso era fácil, ele tinha locais assim que foram de sua mãe no passado e ele poderia facilmente propor-lhe um._

_- Existe um – Ele disse, queria não ter dito, mas ela precisava._

_- Quero a chave e sua palavra que nunca irá lá Leon._

_Estranho ela querer aquilo, mas mesmo assim consentiu, disse que era na Itália, numa ilha ao sul, onde o acesso era feito de barco e que apenas tinha uma cidadela que turistas iam somente num festival de verão. Era o que ela queria. Fecharam um acordo e ela se foi._

Talvez ela ainda estivesse lá, talvez tivesse partido. Ele passou o nome da casa para ela, e prometeu não voltar. Não iria lá, não mais, não poderia:

- Não posso ajudar – falou rápido.

- Mentira! Pode sim. Diga onde ela está! – Yuri virou-se com raiva e duramente reprimiu o que ele tentava esconder.

- Não sei – Agora Leon se pôs a frente de Yuri, seu medo era maior, entregar-lhe a localização dela poderia representar o fim de algo para ele, ainda a desejava.

- Leon! – Seus olhos se dilataram, Yuri queria matá-lo, ele pôde sentir, havia um tom de pena na voz do russo, um tom que ele sabia o que significava. Amar algo que nunca está do seu lado...

- Vou pensar – Foi a resposta final de Leon. Logo eles trocaram telefones e se retiraram.

Leon não fazia idéia de onde Yuri iria estar, do por que daquilo ou o que houve para ele vim recorrer a este, não estava disposto a nada, não poderia dar-lhe esse prazer, Layla, no entanto, sequer deu satisfação, agora a fênix tinha que ... Voltar.

Quando voltou ao estádio, já não havia ninguém, estava escuro e não enxergava nada...Cléo fora-se com Kevin e Alan provavelmente estaria em algum canto andando por ai... Novamente só Leon apreciou o palco frio, sem vida, onde as peças eram feitas, onde em cada local daquelas milhares de cadeiras sorrisos eram dados.

Um brilho ocioso porém o assustou...Surgiu do centro do picadeiro e ardeu numa chama quente. No mínimo achou que estava louco, estava vendo coisas... Vagarosamente aproximou-se dela, tão delicada e viva, era... Um ser, um homem ou achava que era, de cabelos esverdeados, longos e ondulados, uma máscara cobria metade de seu rosto e a outra mostrava um rosto forte de olhos amarelos, numa roupa de pierrô ele surgiu, fez uma reverência ao deus e disse:

- Leon Oswald, o Deus da Morte, eu sou o Fool, o Espírito dos Palcos e vim lhe fazer um pedido.

O que era aquilo ele não imaginou, deveria estar louco, não havia bebido mas parecia que via ali um ser que falava com ele, o que ele deveria fazer ele não sabia, algo muito mais do que estranho era suspeito, porém o conhecia, sentia que ele sempre o observara, desde quando ainda era parceiro de Sophie, desde quando escolheu os palcos como sua respondeu um tanto hesitante:

- Sim, sou eu ...

- Que bom – Ele continuou – Há algo que tenho que lhe pedir... Se aceitar me ouvir conterei, se não, deixará de me ver e esse momento nunca terá existido.

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Sim... Aceite ou rejeite.

Algo como um "sim" veio em sua mente, algo como uma vontade de ver até onde aquilo ia dar, foram três vezes que lhe ocorreram fatos que lembravam a face dela, a vida dela, ela em si. Veria até aonde aquilo poderia levar...Sim...

- Eu ouvirei e depois tomarei minha decisão. – Leon agora o via diferente, com olhos de garoto, com um brilho novo.

- Que assim seja – Fool conformou-se com ele, não esperava resposta mais certa do ser regido por escorpião – Há algo que você deve fazer, e só você poderá fazer. Eu, o Espírito dos Palcos, lhe peço que resgate a moça que roubou de você uma parte de seu passado. Ela não ousa voltar porque "algo" entre vocês agora a forçou a ceder, e só sua mão poderá trazer de volta o brilho, e tornar esse "algo" uma super-nova.

Parecia que jogaram a ele um quebra-cabeça, mas dessa vez espalharam as peças em um campo de futebol e ele deveria percorrê-lo até achar todas e montá-lo. O que ele quis dizer com "algo"? O que entendeu foi que na verdade deveria procurar e trazer Layla de volta, para o mundo, para os palcos e para Yuri. Se aceitasse poderia vê-la de novo, se não deixaria que o tempo transformasse isso em algo que ele jamais se lembraria.

- Você pode ou não aceitar, mas lhe peço que busque a resposta que vaga em seu espírito, e a pequena estrela a tem. – o Espírito agora precisava de uma resposta.

- Quer que eu procure pela Layla? – indagou com certo receio.

- Basicamente sim.

- Eu irei – Tomada a decisão agora começaria a batalha, era ele e o mundo ao seu redor.

- Boa sorte – Logo Fool esvaiu-se no ar, tornando-se uma bola de luz que mergulhou no centro do palco. Por um segundo Leon achou aquilo um sonho, uma ilusão, mas, ao mesmo tempo provou-se algo que ele queria fazer, queria um motivo para acalmar a tortura que sentia, a vibração que sua alma emanava, que lhe faltava algo agora, um pedaço de si que provavelmente estaria solto ou na mão de Layla.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, porém dado a faculdade e o emprego eu não consigo muito tempo livre para escrever e verificar antes de enviar, fora que o é quase uma arma contra mim ¬¬" Mas tudo bem, eu sobrevivo! Só gostaria de pedir reviews guys, porque desanima (a lot) publicar fic sem ler reviews. Por favor, apertem o botão "send review" e escrevem, porque não mata ninguém. Valeu! E continuem acompanhando que um dia eu acabo. Kissus!


	3. Setsugekka 'Neve, Lua e Flores'

_**Capitulo II: **__**Setsugekka - Neve, Lua e Flores - **_

A brisa do litoral da Grécia invadia suas narinas e tocava seus cabelos agora novamente brilhosos e sedosos, na varanda de um hotel a beira do oceano, via o mar se abrir, via as mulheres a se banhar e crianças a correr por todo lado na praia abaixo dele. Avaliava um monte de papéis sentado confortavelmente, sem camisa, o suor com cheiro de perfume caro escorria em seu peito bem trabalhado, a calça desabotoada enquanto desfrutava de um bom vinho e lia sobre possíveis lugares para começar a correr atrás de seu novo alvo.

Na cama havia uma mulher linda, que ele havia seduzido noite passada apenas para se lembrar de como era bom naquilo e de como era bom uma boa noite de sexo sem compromisso. A tal moça estava toda esticada e nua, o lençol cobri-a pobremente e aparentava estar bem cansada, o que o fazia sorrir brevemente. Não iria acordá-la do seu mundo dos sonhos.

Logo traçou um plano de ação, e logo recebeu a ligação que precisava, ele, estava se movendo. Esticou-se, estralou o pescoço, abriu o notebook e começou a caçar aonde seu "amiguinho" estaria indo...

Hum...Itália, aqui do lado...Vamos trabalhar. – Disse rápido.

Enfiou meia dúzia de roupas na mala, outras compraria, avisou a portaria para deixar o seu carro pronto. Escolheu um conjunto de roupas claras e pegou o celular, beijou a face rubra da jovem e tocando-lhe as pernas, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Sweet Dreams... – E dando um selinho rápido para que não despertasse, saiu.

Desceu rápido, tinha dinheiro suficiente agora e também um objetivo, o Tigra já o esperava na porta, jogou a mala no banco traseiro e arrancou o carro com pressa, precisaria se cruzar com Leon a fim de achar quem desejava.

**-X-**

Leon desembarcou cedo em uma cidade ao sul da Itália, aquele país era um dos únicos que admirava mais do que a França. Tratou de pegar um táxi e ir em direção a um dos portos da região que o levariam a ilha na qual pretendia achar Layla, mas mal sabia ele de que estava sendo perseguido por um de seus piores conhecidos.

Não demorou e no final da tarde já estava chegando na costa da ilha, ela parecia seca e perdida no tempo, carregava consigo certo encatamento da região que ele pouco conhecia, lembrava que ele deveria ter recusado aquele convite...

Nem sempre devemos recordar daquilo que se deseja, às vezes a dor de se lembrar é muito maior do que quando se viveu aquele momento.

Logo ao chegar viu uma garotinha no cais, tão linda e pura, carregava o crepúsculo consigo, quando a viu, nem que fosse pelo mais curto dos momentos sentiu-se "em casa".

- Layla... – Ao dizer isso a garota que antes só via o mar o encarou, pareceu uma eternidade e uma dor cortou-lhe o peito, foi o tempo de ela sumir – Não, ela jamais teria ouvido...

Subiu a escada do morro a frente do cais rumo a cidade e atento a ela, mas não a viu, o mundo lhe pregava uma peça cruel. Chegou a uma pousada bem aconchegante onde passaria a noite para que na manhã seguinte pudesse ir bater a porta da casa dela.

- Amanhã... – Resmungou enquanto se revirava na cama buscando um sono que nunca viria a não ser que fosse cercado de pesadelos dela.

**-X-**

Era madrugada quando Julian desceu do barco rumo a mesma cidade que Leon estava, não procurou coisas chiques ou que chamassem muita atenção, preferiu se hospedar numa pensão acima de um bar onde podia ver toda a rua principal além de ter uma boa rota de fuga para o mar. Já podia farejar algo, mentira, era muito improvável que Layla escolhesse um buraco como aquele se não fosse para esconder algo, mas ainda desconhecia esse motivo, tinha que saber da resposta o quanto antes para que soubesse exatamente "aonde pisar" sem que cometesse algum grande erro, como os de Leon, que deixou pistas para ele.

Não houve noite para eles, houveram pensamentos e probabilidades, tudo o que imaginavam cruzava seus pensamentos e memória.

**-X-**

Leon acordou apressado e preocupado, não sabia se aquilo era o correto a fazer, ela pediu que ele não viesse, talvez não devesse ir, mas já era vencido pela própria curiosidade.

Julian por outro lado acordou excitado e agitado, queria ver quem ou o porquê ela estava lá, desejava que logo Leon entrasse em ação, fosse atrás dela para segui-lo e assim o fez, saiu em direção a rua para se adiantar e esperar seu "amigo" e no caminho aproveitou para avisar Christine que em breve a acharia.

Perto das nove da manhã já estava ficando irritado de tanto esperar e nada da sua presa, sentado no quebra-mar observava as pessoas e num movimento rápido, bem longe de si, avistou uma garotinha de olhos penetrantes, azuis como a sombra do gelo e loira, que num passo sorriu e no outro sumiu. Julian não pensou duas vezes e logo saiu no encalço dela pelas ruas ensolaradas e pelas lojas recém abertas. Em questão de segundos a perdeu de vista, exausto e suando, parou ofegante em uma praça deserta.

Ouviu passos vindo de trás de uma árvore velha e retorcida mas bela e imponente e virando-se rápido viu os mesmos olhos tão precocemente pequenos se tornarem um longo e interminável caminho de gelo, era linda e delicada mas perigosa e astuta, o sol que atingia seus olhos os deixavam como num espelho, ele se via nele e ela o fitava sorridente. Um leve arrepio lhe subiu a espinha ela parecia um anjo mas vestida de criança, uma criança, saiu do transe momentâneo e logo sussurrou de forma que ela não ouvisse...

- Sinto cheiro de...

Mentira.

**-X-**

Todo de preto ele desceu do táxi na ruazinha da casa secreta de Layla. Por mais estranho que parecesse aquela casa era a cara dela, o jardim era colorido e cheirava adocicado, incrivelmente bem cuidado. Sorriu brevemente andando em direção ao portão baixo que abria de forma delicada ouvindo a madeira estralar, via a sua frente a porta principal da casa. Subia-lhe pelas pernas a vontade de não bater, de não provocar a tal "paz", ela poderia nem estar acordada às nove da manhã, mas se arriscou e bateu na porta.

Segundos se passaram e logo ele ouviu sons por trás dela e uma moça abriu-a delicada e sorridente, mas não era Layla. Por um lado ficou feliz, pelo outro preferiu tê-la visto, mas agora era só dar meia volta. Apoiou as mãos em ambos lados da porta e suspirou falando a moça:

- Não tem nenhuma Layla Hamilton aqui, certo? – parecia descontraído até que pelo fundo da sala viu uma moça loira, de olhos inflamados de azul descer as escadas secando o cabelo curto.

Era o perfume dela invadindo-lhe o nariz, de longe já era envolvente, amoroso e carregava algo "novo".

- Quem é na porta... – Não precisou de respostas, Leon estava lá, lindo e negro. O ar lhe faltou e num grito expulsou a moça da porta.

- Saía! Agora! Suma! – Desceu a escada correndo e o alcançou na porta, a moça assustada com aquela reação correu para os fundos da casa. Mediu-o por alguns segundos mas não pronunciou uma única palavra, nada lhe vinha a cabeça, somente a vontade de...

Engraçado, era assim como ele pensava, na noite em que tiveram a primeira noite juntos havia Lua, quando se separaram em Paris havia a neve e agora o cenário era regado a flores, como num poema trágico.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo! Vou tentar publicar isso rápido para não correr o risco de demorar seis meses para postar um novo capítulo ¬¬'. E o já não está sendo tão mau comigo assim, agora eu estou conseguindo lidar melhor, acho que é falta de prática -n. Bem, nessa fic os títulos dos capítulos remetem a textos, músicas, poemas, sonetos e etc, que eu gosto e gostaria de compartilhar com vocês, por isso aqui vão as referências até agora:

_Prólogo: De tudo o quanto amamos _- Soneto de Paulo Bomfim;

_Caítulo I: Quelqu'un M'a Dit -_ Título de uma música da Carla Bruni, que foi usada na trilha sonora da novela "Belíssima";

_Capítulo II: Setsugekka - Neve, Lua e Flores - _Música do cantor Gackt (que eu amo) que foi inspirada num poema trágico japonês.

Daqui para frente eu passarei a postar nos próprios capítulos os títulos que eu escolhi. Obrigada e reviews please! Kissus!


	4. Por Enquanto

_**Cap III: Por Enquanto**_

Para Layla, que simplesmente não suspeitava de nada, sua vida continuava como de rotina. Tinha acabado de decidir oficialmente que voltaria a atuar, teria que voltar a falar com Yuri também e... Mentir. Teria que mentir a idade da filha, o nome e também o por que sumira, não era a coisa mais certa porém era a mais sensata naquele momento.

Logo pela manhã, a mesma em que Leon rumava para a sua casa e Julian encontraria a linda garotinha, ela se levantou como de costume e simplesmente se esqueceu que no mundo em que vivia atualmente tudo parecia de "mentirinha" exceto pelo fato de que o mundo agora se resumia a ela e ... Juliette. Ela e o mundo, e ela contra ela mesma.

O som do mar envolvia-a num transe secreto junto ao cheiro de manhã, ambos carregavam a verdade da sua vida, carregavam com ela breves momentos que talvez nunca mais seria capaz de ser perdoada, mas no fundo ela sabia que venceria aquilo como venceu diversos outros desafios, bem como vencer a si mesma.

Foi depois de um mês que deixou a França e também Leon, naquela ponte, que a sua temporada de cinema começou. Já era consagrada por ser a bi-campeã do F.I.C e brilharia em uma participação especial num filme já que Kate tivera finalmente aceitado dirigir o seu projeto para uma peça na Broadway chamado "Phoenix". Antes mesmo da estréia, este filme já estava sendo aclamado pela crítica, além de ser muito bom para ela. Seu talento crescia mais e mais e quanto mais atuava mais se consagrava, mesmo sendo uma típica mentirosa.

Muito provavelmente ela nem fazia idéia da virada que sua vida sofreria, na verdade ninguém sabe realmente.

Suas filmagens começaram conturbadas, o excesso de frio tomava conta da Alemanha e o castelo em que filmariam lhe trazia imagens de solidão e tristeza, o que ela realmente sentia. Tudo corria a ritmo acelerado devido as várias locações e ela mal tinha tempo de dormir ou comer. Sentia-se como se estivesse prestes a morrer, sentia náuseas, dores de cabeça e nos seios e uma vontade louca de dormir.

Mas cumpriu sua pequena participação e com o término das gravações, que duraram cerca de um mês, já havia voltado para Nova York e para as apresentações da peça da Broadway.

Num desses dias em que ensaiava para a apresentação da noite percebeu porém, que o fundo daquela historia de amor com Leon ainda não tinha acabado, tinha agora se transformado.

Na rotineira sessão das manhãs, onde se preparava para assumir por completo essa sua "personalidade", ela sofreu sua primeira crise. O cheiro do café da manhã, antes tão saboroso a fez vomitar diversas vezes até que fosse levada por uma nuvem que embaralhou os seus olhos e a levou a um sono profundo e juntamente com ele, ao chão.

Acordara atordoada já no camarim e rumo a um médico de verdade. Como odiava médicos, desde sua lesão ao treinar para executar a Técnica Fantástica, todos os médicos possíveis a condenavam pelo que fazia, por treinar como louca, por ser como era, a estrela mais ambiciosa do mercado. Junto deles havia uma leva de paparazzi que a cercava em busca dos melhores furos, dos maiores milhões. Saudades do tempo que ela era boa mas não tão boa.

Ao chegar, obrigada, o médico pediu que ficasse a sós com ele, temia o pior. Não o pior, talvez no momento dividia-se entre a felicidade e a tristeza, entre amor e tragédia. Ele não demorou a lhe encher de perguntas, até chegar a que ela já não sabia mais:

- Quando foi a sua última menstruação? – Olhos penetrantes e cara séria, era aquilo mesmo.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – Retribuiu o olhar de forma tensa.

Uma meia balançada de cabeça e alguns exames foram o suficiente, e horas depois veio a resposta:

- Srta. Hamilton... Meus parabéns, está grávida! – o entusiasmo dele a feriu como a uma flecha a cortar o peito, como uma pequena chama a fazer parte do mundo novo dela. O médico desatou a dizer palavras de felicidade, que seria uma linda criança, que seria como ela e Yuri, mesmo já não sendo o filho dele.

Layla pediu então pediu sigilo sobre aquilo, o médico consentiu dizendo que era mesmo necessário para não expor mais a imagem dela, o problema seria justificar a Yuri, seu quase-noivo aquilo. Decidiu portanto terminar logo o que fazia e ... Sumir.

Sumir não era o que queria realmente, mas Yuri com certeza não aceitaria um filho, bastardo, do seu mais fiel e cruel inimigo dormindo sobre o mesmo teto. E também iria desconfiar se ela aparecesse grávida de repente por mais que tivessem passado algumas noites juntos. Não era bom o suficiente, não era possível, já que ele se prevenira sempre, porque Layla exigia isso, para o bem de sua carreira.

Nada parecia bom o suficiente então, no fim de uma das apresentações, que já estavam chegando a um mês ela convocou Kate para lhe ajudar, mentiu a todos sobre onde estaria e então na madrugada na qual convenceu Leon a lhe ceder um lugar "seguro", mais exatamente na Sicília, ela se isolaria onde poderia de verdade e sem sombra de dúvidas assumir a criança. Não era errado, era o que queria, mas se assustou com o fato de ser mãe, da barriga crescer, de senti-la tremer e passou a amar o filho do Leon, já sabendo porém que era filha, como seu maior tesouro, e nem Yuri nem ninguém iria poder dizer que não a merecia, sabia então que o amor de mãe dela era maior que a paixão pelos palcos e que, o amor de Leon agora era... Imortal.

O banho longo chegou ao fim. Ela fechou o chuveiro e se secou, no quarto escolheu a sua roupa, parou brevemente para olhar novamente o anel de brilhante e o pingente, naquela hora escolheu o anel, mas era temporário, logo iria mudar de idéia, já não sabia mais nada. Secando os cabelos ouviu a campainha:

- Tão cedo? – Layla disse saindo rumo a porta.

- Quem é na porta... – Não precisou de respostas, Leon estava lá, lindo e negro. Desceu as escadas com a toalha nas mãos para se encontrar com o pingente, com Leon olhando para a sua empregada e logo cruzar o olhar com o dele, azul da cor da sombra do gelo, sereno e surpreso. O ar lhe faltou e num grito expulsou a moça da porta.

Somente a vontade de... Beijá-lo lhe veio a mente e ele lhe correspondeu ao sentimento se aproximando rapidamente e num lance rápido a puxou pela cintura, trocaram um beijo ardente e rápido, forrado de amor latente que poderia durar para sempre, mas o sempre já era tempo demais para ela que o afastou com os olhos transbordando um profundo ódio, mesmo que escondendo amor:

- O que faz aqui? – Falou sério vistoriando toda a casa brevemente como que procurando algo.

- Você sumiu, deixou sua vida para trás, vim aqui para te trazer de volta... – Faltava texto, algo como "Yuri te ama e a quer de volta...", mas ai já era pedir demais, era pedir para ceder mesmo ele já tendo perdido desde quando a beijou pela primeira vez em seu quarto.

Vagarosamente Leon abaixou a mão que antes a abraçara e fechou a porta atrás de si se encostando nela, cruzou os braços e tornou-se a pessoa impenetrável que era. Layla o odiava por isso.

- E SE eu não quiser voltar? Nunca mais, o que faria, me arrastaria? Obrigaria-me? – Vendo que "ela" não estava lá, Layla se tranqüilizou e largou-se no sofá, fitando-o como se desejasse matá-lo.

- Não vai voltar... Largou o seu mundo perfeito para "isso"? Isso não é vida mas sim fuga, está fugindo do que La-Layla...? – Ele suspirou e recobrou o fôlego, aquilo era demais, era algo que não sobreviveria muito mais, foi um erro – Do seu noivo, do seu pai, de alguém? Você nunca fugiu, sempre lutou... O que mudou?

- Agora? Tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo... Nada.

* * *

**N/A: **Novo capítulo finalmente! Já estava com ele pronto há tempos mas precisava avançar mais na história para ter CERTEZA que ele seria o "correto" para dar continuidade a essa trama complexa que criei. Mais para frente, talvez amanhã ou ainda essa semana eu poste mais capítulos, mas isso só o tempo irá dizer uma vez que estou escrevendo uma outra história inédita num novo fandom! Até lá espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu prometo que a história vai esquentar ainda mais ^^. Kissus e Reviews please!

**Título desse capítulo: **Música da Cássia Eller "Por Enquanto".


	5. Closer

_**Capítulo IV: Closer**_

- Você é... Daqui? – Julian falou a mocinha conforme se aproximava dela mais vagarosamente, sentia o coração bater forte de ansiedade, ela poderia ser a grande resposta para tudo, até para as próprias perguntas.

- Oui... – Era uma voz doce ele diria, ela era de tudo "encantada" como uma princesa.

- Meu nome é Julian, eu vim até aqui para achar uma pessoa, me ajudaria senhorita...

- Juliette!

- Juliette... – Coincidência? Talvez não, ele não falara com ela em italiano mas sim em francês, e ela o respondeu de acordo, algo estava girando e caminhando muito rápido – Como a do livro de ...

- Shakespeare – Ela sorriu balançando de um lado para o outro sequer desviando os olhos dele.

- Sua mãe que o escolheu? – Agora sim ele iria descobrir, porque "acidentes acontecem".

**-X-**

- Cléo Valentine, por favor. – Christine estava na Itália mais ao certo, dentro de um dos apartamentos ao sul pertencentes a Kevin, que ficara nos Estados Unidos para cuidar dos próprios negócios. Cléo, por outro lado, estava aproveitando o tempo livre para verificar como andava seu ratinho favorito, Julian.

Aquele era o lugar perfeito ela diria, próximo de onde Julian se deslocara e tinha um helicóptero no telhado esperando para qualquer tipo de emergência, caso ela tivesse que sair correndo para descobrir o que a sua "futura enteada" estava aprontando. Christine subiu o elevador assim que Cléo autorizou-a e logo bateu a porta da cobertura na qual ela repousava:

- Seja bem-vinda Christine – Cléo lhe disse deixando a porta aberta para que entrasse enquanto voltava ao que fazia - Você gosta do vestido preto ou do branco?

- O preto está bom... – Como odiava Cléo por ser aquela garota que sempre teve tudo o que quis, homens, roupas, dinheiro, sucesso e fama, enquanto Christine era o brinquedo favorito dela, no qual Cléo usava para conseguir tudo o que queria, claro que ela tirava proveito daquilo mas não deixava de odiá-la por isso.

A sala estava cheia de diversos vestidos e sapatos, alguns representantes de marcas de luxo estavam lá paparicando a diva italiana, lhe oferecendo roupas, sapatos, fotos, jóias e tudo mais que podiam para que ela desfilasse por ai com a sua nova "bolsa cara" e não estavam falando da bolsa propriamente, mas sim dela e de Kevin.

- Como anda o meu ratinho favorito? – Ela sorriu com aquilo, era bom brincar com ele depois de tantas vazes que ele a fez de brinquedo.

- Ele me disse que está chegando perto, mas Cléo, o que você quer realmente com a Layla? Ela... Ela não vai fazer diferença no casamento seu e de Kevin... – Christine parecia apreensiva enquanto Cléo arrancava o vestido que usava e experimentava outros como se tudo fosse "normal".

- Chris, Julian falou do Leon para você? – Com um aceno dispensou os representantes, que decepcionados se dirigiram a outro quarto no mesmo andar para que ela conversasse.

- Leon? Não, nada. Só algo como está perseguindo-o ou coisa assim. – Christine pousou a mão em uma bota caríssima de caxemira e desejou imensamente que tudo na vida de Cléo desse errado, apesar de no final aquilo sempre dar errado, para ela.

- Avise ao Julian que assim que ele conseguir descobrir o que quero, para me avisar para onde Leon está indo... – Parou vagarosamente em frente ao espelho testando as cores das blusas de seda com o jeans Versace.

- Farei isso... Hum? Cléo? – Ela se virou empunhando a bota – Acha que Leon tem algo haver com o sumiço da Layla?

- Yuri procurando Leon, Leon sumindo do Kaleido Star e Julian a seguir Leon, meu bem, eu não acho, tenho certeza – Sorriu delicadamente ao vê-la com a bota – Quer para você Chris? Não se preocupe, Kevin pagará. Prometo.

Christine devolveu a bota a caixa e se despediu de Cléo. Mesmo com a oferta tentadora não queria a bota, iria pagar por ela logo, logo, afinal, sempre há bons negócios para prostitutas de luxo em Milão, exatamente como o telefone celular dela dizia:

- Christine! – O sotaque era forte porém ela conseguia facilmente manter uma conversa com o italiano que falava francês – Quando recebi sua ligação quase caí de costas, verdade que está em Milão?

Ela já havia descido do elevador e no meio tempo já atingia o hall, mas não sairia naquele exato instante, parecia que o negócio iria prosperar em breve:

- Sim Lourenzo, sou eu e estou de volta com o mesmo corpo de sempre! – Sorriu amarelo esperando o cliente.

- Muito bem! – Ele respondeu chupando os dentes, como ela detestava aquele hábito italiano – Tenho uma agenda cheia para você, assim que você me ligou dezenas de velhos e novos clientes já estão querendo pagar por dias duplos...

- Sem dias duplos querido, rendem pouco...

- Pois não, te passarei um cliente italiano dono de uma alfaiataria famosa, te pagará o valor combinado e a minha parte nos lucros... Tem papel e caneta, meu bem?

- Pode falar... – Passou a anotar o endereço e tão logo terminou a conversa o carro do cliente já a esperava, com uma surpresa sobre o banco, claro que pelo valor dela aquilo não iria ser só sexo.

Acenou para o motorista seguir e passou a se vestir naquela roupa que ele havia mandado, os olhos marejaram de lágrimas por um breve momento, como sempre fazia antes de um programa como aquele, mas logo se recompunha. Alguns trabalham e os outros levavam a fama, era a vida... Para ela.

**-X-**

O momento era para poucas conversas, ambos sequer se olhavam. Ele ficou ao lado da janela que dava para o jardim agradável, ela, sentada no sofá esperando que ele fosse embora logo, duvidava daquilo.

Leon era pontual e decidido, se estava lá para alguma coisa ele ficaria até conseguir o que queria, nem que aquilo levasse o dobro do tempo que já estava lá.

Layla era teimosa e independente, não iria ceder a pressões fúteis e desnecessárias, podia até começar a dizer que iria voltar mas ele bem sabia que, enquanto ela não estivesse em um avião, rumando para os Estados Unidos, aquilo seria conversa jogada fora.

Leon e Layla. Azeite e água. Morte e Vida (renascida). Nessas horas ele se perguntava por que tão somente o amor não era suficiente? Poderia descobrir agora...

-Levanta – Ele disse virando-se para ela de forma seca e fria.

Layla assentiu pondo-se de pé de um jeito gracioso fitando-o de forma firme.

- Por que cortou o cabelo? – Ele ousou.

- Por que você saiu do Kaleido Star? – Ela revidou levando uma mão ao queixo - Por causa da Sora? Só isso?

- A Sora é a nova estrela e disso você sabe muito bem... – Virou-se brevemente encarando o mar que podia ser visto do outro lado da sala, pela sacada - E porque eu cansei de ver suas fotos estampadas em cada porta ou corredor...

- Por que me deu essa casa? – Voltou a face rude dele.

- Porque queria que ela fosse sua, essa casa é o sonho que eu queria para você...

Layla fitou-o mais intensamente e ao vê-lo caminhar imponente em sua direção. Tentou desviar, era um Leon diferente, crescido, maduro, capaz, racional, mas ao mesmo tempo a pessoa que ela um dia amou.

Ao alcançá-la puxou-a em sua direção e tão já a empurrava contra o sofá. Layla se sentou contra sua vontade, sentiu raiva e ansiedade e um pouco de saudade, fez menção de se levantar mas ele a empurrava de volta a cada nova tentativa. Ele manteve-a no meio de suas pernas, uma delas se ajoelhava no sofá e a outra permanecia apoiada no chão, olhos nos olhos, não precisavam de mais nada...

Eles se beijaram com força, que loucura! A vida já havia se virado demais, mas era aquilo a continuação do amor deles, o único que não valia a pena nutrir nada.

Começaram a se despir logo na sala, ele largou o casaco negro sobre o sofá enquanto ela apressadamente buscava se livrar das fivelas do colete dele.

Não demorou muito Leon já havia carregado-a para o quarto. Eles tinham pressa, tinham raiva, ódio daquilo, era repulsivo pensar que aquilo selaria o amor deles para sempre, ardia a culpa na pele dela, mas só naquela hora iria desejar que fossem apenas memórias.

As roupas caíam no chão para vários lados, ele estava diferente, mais altivo e forte, os cabelos voavam pelo rosto enquanto ele, com pressa os jogava para trás conforme a beijava, a visão era... Agradável, ela diria, as unhas gostavam daquilo, da pele rígida, estranhamente fria, salgadamente... Adocicada.

Sentir novamente a pele de Layla lembrava como provar um doce de infância que há tempos tinha vontade mas nunca achava. E olha que ele tentou. E muito. Com várias mulheres e em várias situações. Chegou a arrastar compromissos por alguns meses até desistir da moça, chegou a dormir com várias. Mas ela era única e especial. Era perfeita para ele.

Arrancou com vontade aquela blusa de marca dela, desabotoou-lhe a calça capri e antes que ela deixasse adentrou aquele corpo quente e saudoso por ela.

Layla corou levemente, apoiando-se em seu corpo, deixou-se seduzir rápido demais. Que ódio dele por ser a pessoa pela qual ela se entregava tão facilmente, mas prazerosamente. Eram recatados e ao mesmo tempo provocativos, ele parecia ter mudado só para infernizá-la, mudou tanto que o desejava de um jeito meio que errado, mas que soava muito certo.

Ela deitou na cama e deixou que ele arrancasse o que lhe sobrasse de roupa e em seguida fez o mesmo consigo. Layla puxou-o pelo pescoço para junto o suficiente de si, para beijá-lo e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Você mudou só para mim?

- Por você mudo o que for, menos o que sinto... - Sorriu na seqüência mordendo-lhe a orelha.

Layla permaneceu por um breve momento estática, para no minuto seguinte se derreter por ele.

- O que... – Gemeu baixo, já era um pouco tarde demais para desistir e um pouco prazeroso demais para se abandonar -... O que...

Virou o rosto para o lado. Via a janela aberta e o mar azul pela cortina esvoaçante. Não conseguia mais falar, ele se movimentava tão delicadamente, provocativo e apaixonante que sua cabeça não se concentrava em mais nada a não ser nele, nos gemidos que ele arrancava dela como que os roubando para si. Fazia o mesmo, premiando-a por ser aquela pessoa que ele desejava. Alguns beijos voavam e paravam. Ardia demais noutras. Chegou a pedir para não ser tão intenso, riam. Trocavam olhares. Um tanto perto... Demais.

"Inferno!" suas mãos não conseguiam permanecer presas aqueles cabelos curtos, odiou aquilo, mas amou o fato de estarem juntos. As unhas ardiam na pele e ela lutava desesperadamente para se conter, lindo. Eram cerca de três da tarde, o sol já estava começando a cair... A brisa esfriava as peles suadas e o barulho do mar cobria o silêncio dos gemidos, diferentemente das outras vezes, ele se diziam mais capazes de continuar, paravam por algum tempo até se recomporem. Jogavam conversa fora, nada muito importante, chegavam a discutir mas selavam tudo novamente e logo retomavam o que faziam, intensos e poderosos.

- Não... Gostei do seu cabelo... Curto... – Ele disse num suspiro enquanto saía de cima do corpo dela, exausto.

Layla mal tinha forças para falar, apenas sorriu se cobrindo nos lençóis, acariciava aquele rosto mais maduro quase não reconhecendo aquele rapaz pelo qual ela se envolvera, mais e mais sentia que a sua estada lá estava acabando.

- Eu não consigo te segurar... – Virou-se e fitou-a, deveria logo falar que Yuri a queria de volta? Ainda haviam perguntas pendentes, aquela não era a hora.

Fecharam os olhos e novamente sentiram aquela onda tomar novamente conta do recinto. Ela abraçou os joelhos, na cabeça o pingente e a aliança. Ele sentia o rasgo feito por ela em seu peito se aprofundar, abraçou fortemente o travesseiro que tinha o cheiro dela e se manteve calado, mas gritando por dentro. Já tinha acabado.

**-X-**

Lindos olhos...

- O nome da minha mãe é Layla... Mas ela não gosta que eu fale... – Ela diminuiu o tom de voz passando a sussurrar – Ela me disse que é segredo!

- Segredo? – Julian se divertia e sorria, então era verdade.

A menininha se afastou e apenas confirmou acenando a cabeça positivamente, ela até que parecia ter cinco anos, mas se refletia em sua aura aquela malícia infantil e os genes que havia herdado. Claro que não era filha de Yuri! Por mais que desejasse ser ela não lembrava a frieza do amigo-comparsa, o jeito de Yuri era quieto, já a menina refletia no fundo da alma a força e a rebeldia de Leon, certamente aquela não era a combinação mais saudável, pois Layla era ponderada e Leon vingativo, mas gostava mesmo assim dela...

- E seu pai? – Perguntou rapidamente antes que ela começasse a se afastar.

- Minha mãe disse que na hora eu vou saber... – Ela fitou o chão como que desaprovando aquilo. Estava ficando tarde – Tenho que ir!

- Por quê?

- Porque tá na hora, adeus!

Ela saiu apressada rumando para o litoral, queria correr mas se sentia um tanto fraca, abandonou a conversa rapidamente, logo que o sol começou a cair, Julian sentiu uma dor vir do canto da alma, como se dissesse "Acha certo o que faz?", ele saiu seguindo-a pela rua sem que ela percebesse, não era a hora de ela dizer adeus.

**- X –**

Levantou-se da cama e passou a se vestir apressadamente, acabou o conto de fadas, hora de pensar na vida, Layla pensava vendo Leon se sentar milimetricamente na cama ao vê-la se aprontar. Ela não havia voltado.

- Está com pressa? – Ele disse caçando as roupas pelo quarto.

- Sim. – Não entraria em detalhes tão cedo.

Leon suspirou profundamente pronto para lhe dizer a verdade, mas ela interveio mais prontamente.

- Não precisava ter vindo aqui, eu iria voltar, já tinha decidido há algum tempo atrás... – Calçou os sapatos – Me encontre lá embaixo...

Leon permaneceu calado enquanto se vestia. Aquilo tinha sido bom. Mentira. Tinha sido muito bom, bom demais para ser verdade. Vistoriou o quarto uma última vez, queria poder guardar aquele momento por anos afinco, afinal, perderia aquilo para Yuri.

Era bonito e simples, a cara de Layla. Tinha uma bela penteadeira que não pôde deixar de se aproximar e examinar mais de perto. Tinha seus perfumes, fez questão de guardar cada nome para se lembrar dos cheiros que ela gostava. Sua escova de cabelos de marfim e outras coisas a mais. Tinha também... O estojo com o seu pingente! Então, ele ainda estava lá. Ousou abri-lo e ver a linda Fênix adormecida que ele lhe deu na última vez que se viram. Devolveu-a no lugar.

Ao lado do seu estojo tinha uma caixinha. Pegou-a na mão. Sabia que o que fazia era muito errado mas não resistiu e abriu. Dentro havia uma aliança. Leu o nome: Yuri... Mas não tinha data. Era verdade. Devolveu-a no lugar, saiu do quarto e encostou a porta. Aquilo ia ficar entre aquelas quatro paredes e nada mais. Como sempre foi.

Passou em frente a uma outra porta mas já tinha matado sua curiosidade até demais para invadir novamente a privacidade e o coração de Layla. Não era nada...

Rumou apressadamente para a cozinha e pegou de surpresa a empregada que quase largou um dos pratos no chão:

- Ela não voltou ainda não é?

A moça acenou a cabeça negativamente para Layla.

- Quem não voltou ainda? – A voz firme. Leon apareceu na porta da cozinha.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, como prometido está aqui. Este capítulo sofreu muitas alterações antes de finalmente vir parar aqui, portanto, foi muito bem pensado. Eu ADORO por o Leon e a Layla juntos e escrever a cena de amor em questão foi muito difícil porque existe uma linha muito tênue entre romance e sexo (descritivo) mas eu busquei deixar a cena mais "adulta" porque, diferentemente da fic anterior, aqui eles já são bem crescidinhos e mais maduros nesse ponto. Não sei se vou conseguir postar mais daqui para frente, provavelmente vou demorar, mas podem ter certeza que um dia eu acabo. Espero que até o final do ano. Hope you like it! Reviews, por favor! Kissus Kissus!

**Título desse capítulo: **Título do filme "Closer - Perto Demais" (vale muito a pena assistir esse filme)


	6. The moon

**Capítulo V: The Moon**

- Ninguém Leon, ninguém – Layla se virou apressada procurando a bolsa para sair correndo.

- Como ninguém se você está toda agitada? Quem é? – Leon falou sério, sentia que a verdade pairava no ar a poucos metros dele.

Layla sequer deu ouvidos a ele e saiu em disparada pela porta deixando-a aberta. Leon, que odiava ser deixado sem resposta, saiu atrás. A cena era pitoresca e típica de famílias italianas, um casal que vai discutir na rua.

- Layla... LAYLA! – Leon gritava andando cada vez mais rápido – Quem é?

"Preciso encontrar... Juliette!" Parecia que tudo se acumulava, sua volta, Leon em sua casa, Juliette desaparecida, o que mais faltava?

**- X-**

Ela não parecia bem, estava cambaleante e cansada, meio pálida, parecia doente. Aquilo doía nele de forma intermitente, ela, mesmo pequena fazia força para alcançar a sua casa, procurava a sua casa, não era? Sua mãe... Mesmo tendo as dúvidas e a alma perturbada ela seguia forte para os braços dela, ele sinceramente nunca sentira aquilo, vontade de voltar para casa, de correr para a mãe, preferiria fugir e apodrecer numa maca, num hospital fedorento do que voltar para as migalhas de sua morada, porque não sentia uma casa, "home" como diria Layla, um lugar para se voltar.

Juliette se enfraquecia, no fundo apenas pensava que sua mãe se enfureceria se a pegasse naquele estado, tinha que tomar o remédio e dormir ao lado dela como todas as noites. Dava passos curtos vendo a noite se alastrar pela orla da praia, tornando o céu lilás, algumas estrelas já saltavam e as casas de veraneio acendiam as luzes, queria a sua mãe. Seguia pela calçada pequena da praia e já avistava mais ao longe a pequena alameda da casa onde viviam, a casa de bonecas como gostava de chamar, sua mãe estaria lá...

**- X -**

Leon puxou-a pelo braço o que fez Layla parar de andar, isso a enfurecia porque queria de toda maneira poder ajudar a filha, os olhos frios a encaravam, tudo bem, ele estava lá não? Pois ouviria a verdade:

- Quer saber quem é, não quer? – Disse firme soltando-se daquelas mãos.

Leon apenas esperou pela resposta, que fosse a verdade ao menos.

- MINHA FILHA! – Disse altiva voltando a caminhar.

Perplexidade. Choque. Medo.

- Mentira! – Ele disparou atrás dela, estavam andando pela calçada a beira mar com a luz da lua começando a encher a praia de luz branca que dispensa o uso de energia elétrica, mas o lilás ainda reinava enquanto o Sol caia – Não consegue contar a verdade?

Layla virou-se para ele, andando de costas, os olhos azuis estavam escuros mas ela permanecia diva, eterna.

- Não acredita não é? Isso vai ser muito bom, porque quando eu voltar ninguém vai acreditar mesmo, não?

- Pelo amor de Deus! Você me pediu abrigo para esconder um filho do Yuri! DO YURI! – Fúria, o sentimento mais avassalador da alma.

Layla riu debochando dele voltando-se para frente. Mas no segundo seguinte parou, virou-se, acalmou a respiração. Ele vinha logo atrás, também estressado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos e então, ela, com toda a força da sua alma deixou se abrir a verdade a ele:

- Pense um pouco... Por que eu pedi abrigo a você Leon? Acha que eu duvido do amor de Yuri? Não pense que não sei que ele veio falar com você para pedir ajuda para ME encontrar e você, o "misericordioso" Leon, veio até aqui em prol do companheirismo de palco.

Voltou a caminhar deixando-o colado ao chão pensando. Ela sabia, sempre soube, ele nunca fora a pessoa certa para mentir para ela, porque ela no fundo, sempre conseguiu buscar no fundo do "eu" dele a verdade, desde quando fez Sora ficar sobre uma perna só embaixo da cascata do parque aquático. Não estava lá por Yuri, porque ela sempre o amou, mais do que ele, estava lá por ela. E ela, tão linda e violenta como era jamais o faria de bobo por causa de um amor "de viagem" só faria isso se...

-...Esse filho é ...Meu...

Layla sentiu um peso se soltar de si, a alma dela já não gemia mais, a aliança pesou na bolsa, era a hora de voltar.

- Sim, mas ela não sabe... Pode adivinhar o por quê?

Tudo ficara bem mais claro, ela fugira para ter um filho dele, não contara a verdade porque ainda não se sentia forte o suficiente para voltar, era pai e não sabia, mas no fundo entendia tudo aquilo que ela fizera e o quanto de amor guardava por essa criança. Voltou a andar, desta vez preocupado com a filha que nunca vira, por motivos nobres. Logo estava ao lado de Layla.

- Sinto muito por isso, podia ter me dito, eu teria te ajudado... – Disse tentando acompanhá-la em sua caminhada nervosa.

- Eu vou voltar, quando fizer isso vou precisar de toda a sua ajuda e a de todos aqueles que estão ao meu lado como a Kate, até lá, mantenha segredo sobre a paternidade dela...

- Vai deixar que Yuri ache que é a filha é dele?

- Não, vou contar a verdade, só que quando a encontrarmos quero que ela ache isso normal, afinal, ela é só uma criança num mundo de adultos...

Calaram-se e seguiram apressados. Marionetes.

**- X –**

Cansada demais para continuar, iria cair logo se não fosse aquele braço a segurá-la. Suava frio e os olhos já não enxergavam muito bem:

- ...Sua... casa...

Julian falou mais alto:

- Diga-me onde é a sua casa!

Com dificuldade ela apontou para frente, pegou-a no colo e começou a conversar com ela para que não apagasse. A noite já tomava conta.

- O que você tem? Machucou-se? – Era um tanto em vão, tinha lapsos e voltava rápido – Garota esperta...

Ela sorriu, estava guardando forças para que quando estivesse mais perto pudesse dizer onde morava.

Não precisou muito, logo a frente um casal se aproximava, ela, era a Loira, sua Loira, a que ele tentou possuir na noite em que iria se vingar, do rapaz que vinha atrás dela. Iria preso novamente.

- Julian! Juliette! – Layla disse, correu em fúria e o empurrou com força, ele não a largou, pelo contrário deu um passo para trás e parou.

- Layla, ela está doente, o que ela tem? – Julian perguntou tentando entender que tipo de reunião do destino era aquela.

Leon, enraivecido não esperou a resposta e virou-lhe um soco forte no rosto, não era só pela filha, era pela peça que lhe pregara todo aquele tempo.

- Foi você que fez isso com ela! Desgraçado!

Julian, foi atingido em cheio, sentiu logo o sangue encher sua boca e seus olhos se inflamarem em raiva, podia jurar que eles estavam vermelhos de ódio por ele. Manteve a calma e rumou para a areia onde deitou a pequena desacordada e se levantou indo em direção a ele. Layla tentava as pressas cuidar da filha, seria mais fácil se eles parassem de se socar...

Leon partiu novamente para cima de Julian jogando-o na areia, mal caíra já o socava diversas vezes abrindo fendas na mão e enchendo a areia de sangue dele e do rival. Julian não queria deixar barato e desferiu um forte soco nas costelas de seu atacante fazendo com que caíssem, rolaram alguns metros e logo se puseram de pé tomando posição de luta.

- Então, ela É sua filha! Não entendo como conseguiram fazer isso em apenas dois meses mas... Creio que não foi só uma "vezinha" – Cuspiu no chão o sangue e soltou os cabelos louros ao vento, em seguida tirou o terno bege ficando apenas com uma camisa de algodão branca.

- Cale a boca! – Leon jogou o sobretudo negro no chão.

Ambos avançaram com a mesma força, se chocando. Julian deu um gancho direto na boca do estômago de Leon fazendo-o quase cair para trás, mas não deixando puxou-o pelos cabelos e o trouxe a altura dos olhos virando-lhe um soco potente na face esquerda, ser canhoto ajudava...

Leon caiu sentindo a boca se encher do líquido férreo que cuspiu no chão, sem ao menos se levantar defendeu um chute que vinha direto na boca do estômago novamente e com toda a força que lhe restava arremessou Julian contra o muro que separava a praia da calçada a beira mar, aos pés de Layla que tentava reanimar a filha.

- Vamos, vamos! – Layla media vagarosamente a dosagem certa de insulina, podia matá-la se a dose excedesse o limite que o corpo permitia e se fosse pouco dificilmente acharia a dosagem certa novamente dado o metabolismo da filha. Calculou com base no relógio da filha a dosagem mais perfeita, ela sofria de diabetes do tipo um, a que se combatia apenas com injeções, logo ela estaria bem, se ela acertasse aquilo.

Os lutadores estavam com dores, admitiam para si mesmos que o adversário era bom, forte e tinha raiva acumulada, doía se odiarem tanto. Julian cuspiu no chão mais uma leva de sangue antes de virar-se e ver Layla em desespero lutar para ajudar da filha, ela sofria de diabetes ou algo assim e Layla não conseguia pegar uma veia boa uma vez que a pequena já estava por demais debilitada.

Layla tremia muito e começava a entrar em desespero quando sentiu um solavanco que a jogou quase perto de Leon que a segurou como podia dada as dores. Julian pegou a seringa e ergueu de leve o vestido branco de Juliette, Leon começou a caminhar jogando Layla para o lado, mas parou quando entendeu o que ele fazia.

- Vai doer um pouco mas logo vai passar Juliette...

O que era aquilo vindo da aura negra dele? Amor? Carinho? Afeto? Julian pegou uma veia da perna e injetou o líquido até o final, depois colocou um esparadrapo evitando que a mão dele tocasse o pequeno buraco, ela estaria bem em algum tempo.

Leon passou rente a ele indo abraçar a filha pela primeira vez, admitia que ele a salvara, queria ficar com ela para sempre.

Julian cruzou junto de Leon quase no mesmo instante e partiu para cima de Layla derrubando-a no chão, Layla que mal tinha se recuperado do susto se via em outro, o mesmo homem que tentou violentá-la estava lá pronto para acabar com ela, estava no meio daquelas pernas e sentia apenas aqueles olhos raivosos prontos para deixar o rosto dela desfigurado ou coisa assim.

- Sua cadela! Iria deixar ela morrer! – A mão direita dele descia em direção ao rosto dela e quando estava prestes a acertá-la a surpresa...

- Não! Por favor! Ela não teve culpa... Jovem Julian!

Seus olhos se abriram como que cegados pela luz de Juliette, ela pedia misericórdia pela mãe, a mesma que quase a matou, coisa que fora incapaz de fazer no passado pela própria mãe ela fazia, encarava o que fosse. Abaixou o braço e então levantou-se.

As duas se abraçaram longamente e sorridentes, apenas aquela simples felicidade. Os dois permaneceram calados, Julian e Leon, um olhando o mar o outro fitando mãe e filha na noite de lua.

* * *

**N/A: **Acabaram as minhas aulas da faculdade por esse ano! Então, para comemorar eu resolvi postar mais um capítulo da fic. Como vocês viram, Leon descobriu sobre a filha dele, mas ainda tem muita história para rolar... E acredito muito que, pelas minhas projeções, essa fic vai ultrapassar um pouco mais a meta esperada. Espero que gostem, e ainda essa semana rola mais um ou dois capítulos, dependendo do meu humor. Reviews please!

**Título desse capítulo: **Sem justificativa aparente -.-'


	7. The Blower's Daughter

_**Capítulo VI: **__**The Blower's Daughter**_

A caminhada de volta a casa de Layla foi silenciosa, os três adultos seguiam em fila única, separados por uma breve, porém, longa distância para eles. Layla puxava a fila, carregando os casacos dos rapazes que haviam brigado na praia, fitava brevemente as costas para verificar se todos se encontravam lá.

Julian era o segundo da fila, estava com a blusa cheia de manchas de sangue seco e com a mocinha, Juliette, no colo.

Leon vinha em terceiro, fechando a fila. Também tinha sangue nas vestes e no cabelo, que pela cor evidenciavam cada vez mais que ele havia brigado. Fitava logo a sua frente aqueles dois cabelos loiros se misturando, ambos lisos, porém um deles mais como o seu, mais brancos e reluzentes e do meio deles aqueles olhos azuis como os de Layla, fitando-o. Por que ela havia escolhido Julian e não ele? Seria um bom momento para, no fundo, ele tentar atar os laços de pai com a... Filha.

Juliette permanecia quieta envolta naqueles braços do rapaz que a havia salvado. De verdade, confiava nele, mas não conseguia deixar de fitar o homem vindo atrás, de olhar forte, ela diria. Espreitava-o de canto, mergulhada nos cabelos, também louros, daquele que a carregava.

- Quem é o moço atrás da gente? – Ela sussurrou.

"Um monstro..." Julian pensou.

- Um rapaz... – Falou em seguida.

- Quero descer...

Julian parou a fila e deixou que ela descesse. Juliette já estava bem o suficiente e com passos confiantes andou até ele.

- Qual é o seu nome?

Julian sorriu fitando Leon. Ele retribuiu o olhar de forma séria e em seguida se dirigiu a garotinha tentando não assustá-la tanto. No fundo estava ansioso por aquele momento:

- Meu nome é Leon, Leon...

- Somente Leon, Juliette... – Layla interveio antes que ele completasse a frase.

- Leon Somente? É esse o seu sobrenome? – Juliette tombou a cabeça para a esquerda tentando entender.

- Juliette, é somente o Leon... – Julian interrompeu apoiando as mãos nos ombros pequeninos dela.

- Posso ir no seu colo? – Ela finalmente falou puxando-o pela camiseta após se desviar das mãos de Julian.

- Pode... – Leon se abaixou e a trouxe para perto de si, deixando que ela envolvesse os pequenos braços em volta de seu pescoço. Suspendeu-a e deixou que ela se acomodasse.

- Leon, você vai ficar aqui mais tempo?

Leon correu os olhos até Layla que segurava os casacos um tanto aflita e em seguida a Julian que apenas fitava-o de forma serena, algo que ele nunca imaginou ser possível, então virou-se e respondeu:

- Você gostaria que eu ficasse?

- Se a minha mãe deixar... Sim!

Leon sorriu, como se aquilo fosse o final feliz de seu filme, não que ele soubesse o final, mas gostaria que ao menos terminasse como num conto de fadas. Depois disso seguiram em frente, mais aflitos ou mais felizes, era difícil de dizer.

– **X –**

Logo chegaram em casa, a caminhada foi um tanto penosa, mas nada tão importante do que a soneca que Juliette tirava nos braços de Leon.

Layla abriu a porta para Leon que entrou e não tardou em subir as escadas e colocar a filha na cama. Tinha o rosto mais delicado do mundo, ele diria, não podia desejar uma filha mais linda, mais perfeita, mais ainda do que ele sempre sonhou na vida, ela merecia ser filha dele e de Layla. O quarto também não deixava por menos, era bem delicado, tinha pássaros pintados na parede azul e dentre os vários brinquedos haviam bailarinas, palhaços, cavalos, ursinhos dos mais variados tipos e um carrossel vermelho que parecia ser bem antigo, provavelmente um brinquedo mais antigo de Layla, que ela deu a filha.

Leon não seria capaz de dar algo de sua infância a Juliette, talvez porque não se lembrasse muito dela que não fosse em alguma lona de circo ou na casa de Alan. Será que ele seria capaz de ser um bom pai?

Deixando de divagar sobre tal assunto ligou o abajur de estrelas e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si para ser interceptado por Layla que veio se certificar se a filha estava bem, mas ela deixou isso de lado, afinal, era Leon que a havia feito dormir.

- Ela gosta muito do carrossel... Minha mãe me deu quando eu era pequena, por sorte meu pai não o destruiu quando mudamo-nos para a Califórnia então eu prontamente deixei guardado num cofre para... Esse dia...

Leon não entendeu muito o porque de ela ter citado aquilo, porém, aproveitou a chance de lhe dizer que ao menos era grato por ter dado a luz a sua filha, por criar Juliette:

- Você é uma boa mãe, Layla, talvez eu não seja um bom pai... – Os dois se encararam no corredor ligeiramente escuro, Layla segurando um dos braços enquanto mantinha o outro estendido e ele com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Vem, eu vou cuidar de seus machucados...

Layla fez menção de seguir caminho, mas foi impedida pelos braços de Leon, que a abraçaram por trás e por seu rosto repousando em seus ombros.

- Quero ficar aqui Layla, com você, com ela, termos uma família, por que isso é tão difícil para você? Por que você não me aceita? Quem é o resto do mundo se podemos construir o nosso mundo aqui?

Batidas fortes e falta de ar tomavam os pensamentos de Layla naquele momento. O que poderia ser um mundo ao lado de Leon? Ela não sabia. Nunca deixou-se levar pelo amor poderoso que ele nutria por ela porque... Nem ela sabia o porquê, talvez, fosse porque o mundo inteiro não imaginava aquilo sendo possível e ela, conseqüentemente, achava o mesmo.

- Não... Leon! Por favor! Não agora, não aqui... Ainda não sei de nada...

Leon soltou-a vagarosamente mantendo apenas uma das mãos ligeiramente presa a sua.

- Yuri me mandou aqui, você estava certa, mas eu não vim aqui por ele, vim porque eu quero roubar você para mim. Não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso agora, nem nessas circunstâncias, mas eu vou encarar o que for se você me der essa chance... – Ele passou sua frente em direção as escadas – Mas eu tenho certeza de que... Yuri não fará o mesmo...

Layla arregalou os olhos e ficou estática procurando uma saída. Virou-se rapidamente para a porta da filha, imaginando seu pequeno anjo, prestes a passar por sua primeira provação, tendo que encarar como gente grande o mundo injusto que Layla vivera e ela realmente não sabia o quão longe aquilo poderia chegar, até onde Yuri iria encarar ou até quando conseguiria lutar sem o apoio de alguém.

Seguiu caminho e desceu as escadas para ajudar Leon. Ainda restava algum tempo para se pensar.

Já atrás da porta, um certo anjo acabou por não dormir e optou por escutar que logo ali do outro lado da porta jazia a família que ela um dia sonhou. Ou por acaso desejou...

* * *

**N/A:** Estão curtindo a fic? Capítulos bem mais curtos e mais dinâmicos, para facilitar a leitura. Bom, easy esse capítulo, mas prometo que vai ficar bem legal daqui para frente! Esse primeiro contato de Leon com a filha será muito importante para o que está por vir. Logo vou publicar mais e para acalmar os ânimos eu tenho até o Capítulo 10 escrito, então não haverá grandes atrasos e espero que até o fim das férias eu conclua a fic DE VEZ.

O ruim é que meu vício de ler o mesmo capítulo 200 vezes e fazer 201alterações acabam atrapalhando o processo, por isso demoro tanto, mas eu estou melhorando.

Dedico esse capítulo a minha leitora Thabata, porque ela é muito fofa e sempre está me dando apoio moral quando estou sem inspiração! I ~S2~ You a FUCK** lot!

**Título do Capítulo:** The Blower's Daughter – Damien Rice (porque seria extamente a trilha sonora para os momentos Leon-Juliette)


	8. Dúvida

**Capítulo VII: Dúvida**

Leon desceu as escadas para se deparar com Julian com uma bolsa de gelo na boca sentado confortavelmente no "seu" sofá:

- Não foi embora ainda? – Ele falou com uma voz cortante.

Julian prontamente se levantou, depositou a bolsa de gelo sobre a pia e saiu pela porta sem pensar duas vezes, sem olhar para trás, mas com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Onde está Julian? – Layla questionou ao ver Leon na cozinha preparando uma bolsa de gelo para si.

- Foi embora... – Leon respondeu cinicamente.

- Não acredito em você, vá buscá-lo! – Layla tirou a bolsa de gelo de sua mão e lhe indicou a porta – Se ele não voltar faça o favor de fazer o mesmo, ele salvou a vida da sua filha e está na hora de vocês pararem com essa birra de colégio.

Leon saiu a passos duros e ligeiramente ofendido com o que ela disse para se deparar com Julian sentado no muro baixo que separava a rua do jardim fumando um cigarro. Uma nuvem negra cobria a Lua naquela hora e apenas uma ponta vermelha seguida por um contorno nebuloso se diferiam naquele momento. Entre ele, Leon e de Julian, havia uma distância superior a todas no mundo, a distância do ódio para com a pessoa que ele mais odiou até agora.

- Layla pediu para você voltar...

- E você prontamente atendeu... – A ponta então ficou mais avermelhada, sinal de mais um trago que ele havia dado.

- Veio para me buscar, Julian? – Leon cruzou os braços parando próximo ao rapaz loiro.

- Meu nome fica tão mais bonito saindo de seus lábios – Riu debochado antes de lhe estender o cigarro – Pelos bons tempos?

- Não, obrigado. Os bons tempos ficaram para trás...

Julian então terminou o cigarro e acendeu outro logo em seguida. O reflexo da luz do isqueiro refletia intensamente em seus olhos enquanto ele mirava-os na chama a queimar o papel e o fumo como se ele sempre buscasse a luz que nunca teve. Leon tomou um susto quando viu aqueles olhos mirarem os seus por um breve (porém longo) segundo antes de o fogo terminar de acender o cigarro e ser cessado de gás, eram os olhos mais frios e intensos que os de qualquer outro ser no mundo. A chama, fosse o calor ou a luz, ambos sempre duravam pouco. Para ambos os lados.

- Sabe Leon, já que depois disso eu irei preso vou te confessar que, quem me mandou aqui é a mesma pessoa que um dia você amou, e não é a Layla. Mas! Atualmente ela se encontra em companhia do pai da moça que é _mãe da sua filha_.

Seu sorriso podia ser visto até mesmo na mais escura das noites, aquilo foi suficiente para que Leon erguesse Julian pelo colarinho a ponto de tirá-lo do chão e somente as pontas de seus sapatos resvalassem no chão por breves momentos.

Julian, pelo contrário, mantinha o cigarro nos lábios e os braços abaixados. Subitamente então, tocou o rosto de Leon com as costas das mãos:

- Você ainda é o garoto que se apaixonou pela garota popular da escola... Mas tenho que te dizer que desta vez você tem tudo para ganhar e está deixando tudo a perder...

Vagarosamente se viu de volta ao chão e em frente daquele mesmo garoto de anos atrás. Julian encostou a cabeça dele em seu ombro e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- A sua filha é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci nesse mundo, por ela eu deixo de lhe fazer o mal que me der vontade contra você, desde que, você não a entregue ao "inimigo", que na verdade é meu amigo, assim de mão beijada como você está fazendo agora...

Ele se afastou dando um último trago no cigarro antes de apagá-lo no muro de pedras. Leon ainda permanecia calado absorvendo aquela mensagem.

- Ela não me quer Julian... – Leon disse então, depois de muito tempo tentando não se abrir e ele.

- Faça-a querê-lo então...

- EU NÃO SOU VOCÊ!

- Que pena... Layla! Não...!

O som do tapa ecoou alto e bateu estralado nas paredes. Com ferocidade Julian retornou a face a frente para encarar a autora da agressão que firmemente o olhava.

- Se algum dia Leon se tornar o homem que você é Julian, eu com certeza vou deixar de acreditar nesse mundo.

- Você não acredita nem no seu coração, quem dirá acreditar no mundo que você criou! A única mentirosa aqui é você, não fale asneiras... – Ele se virou em direção a rua e saiu rumo ao pobre hotel que se hospedara.

Isso acabou por calar ambos que se encontravam lá, ela por ter tomado um tapa na cara mais dolorido do que o que havia dado, ele por ter ouvido que nada no mundo além dele podiam impedir ao menos de aquilo dar certo e a ambos por ainda duvidarem de si.

**- X –**

Ânsia. Era a única coisa que vinha a mente de Cléo enquanto ela cruzava o oceano numa lancha afim de atingir a costa da Sicilia naquela noite. Ânsia por vingança. Nem era capaz de chorar porque a vingança lhe soava muito mais atrativa do que as lágrimas e as mesmas palavras invadiam sua cabeça de forma muito mais forte do que o som dos motores...

Fora ao seu ginecologista favorito naquele mesmo dia, esse era o motivo de estar na Itália. Logo depois das compras e de ter falado brevemente com Chris, ela pegou o motorista e seguiu ao consultório. Apenas queria ouvir que, sim, ela seria capaz de ser mãe do mais novo herdeiro dos Hamilton. Se não fosse de Leon, seu sonho, digamos de consumo, seria dele e seria perfeito. Mas o final dessa história não foi tão feliz:

- Cléo, olha, isso é muito sério... Seus abortos causaram danos irreversíveis! Você pode tentar outros métodos, adoção, in vitro...

Mas já era desnecessário convencê-la do contrário. Bufante, ela arremessou uma bola de cristal na parede e em seguida agarrou os cabelos, o médico podia jurar que havia sangue em seus olhos.

- Cléo, se eu não te conhecesse, nem soubesse a sua linhagem diria que está ficando louca! – O médico socou a mesa de vidro se levantando.

Cléo andava de um lado para o outro quando, num reflexo viu algo que lhe chamou atenção:

- Isso é um ingresso do novo filme da Layla Hamilton? – Agarrou um convite de um monte de papéis não se preocupando com o desmoronamento que aquilo causou.

- Um médico amigo meu, da Alemanha me deu, parece que ele a conheceu lá...

- E qual é a especialidade dele?

- Ginecologia... Por quê?

Não precisava de mais palavras, nem de Julian, nem de Chris. Tiraria aquilo a limpo por si só, e ela iria diretamente para a toca do coelho. Saiu em disparada rumo ao carro e pediu que fosse para o hotel, no caminho fez a ligação que precisava.

A moça do outro lado da linha estava acabando de chegar exausta ao hotel onde se hospedara, mal tinha forças para atender o telefone, mas ao ver que era Cléo, tirou forças do fundo de sua alma raivosa por ela:

- Christine Jacques...

- Chris, quando você falou com o Julian pela última vez, onde ele estava?

- Itália...

- Não diga... QUAL LUGAR DA ITÁLIA!

Afastou o telefone do ouvido brevemente para depois retornar e responder:

- Sicilia. Cléo, o que houve?

- Chris, eu não... – Parou brevemente para sentir as lágrimas tomarem conta por alguns segundos – Eu não posso ter mais filhos...

- Cléo eu sinto muito mas, você não pode culpar o Julian por isso, ele e você ...

- Quieta Christine... Ele achou o que eu procurava?

- Acredito que não... Layla, quero dizer, ele achou o Leon e só...

Riu debochado.

- Leon, Layla e Julian no mesmo local, estou começando a achar que sei o que está acontecendo aqui...

- Cléo, o que você vai... Cléo? Cléo?

Desligou o telefone e rumou rapidamente para o seu plano, era isso, Layla estava na Sicília e ao lado de Leon, se o ginecologista burro tivesse dito a verdade, ela estava se escondendo lá...

- Pietro, mais rápido!

Christine ficou sem entender nada. Sabia que aquilo levaria a algo muito sério mas tinha um cliente para se preocupar antes de entender as maluquices de Cléo.

**- X –**

Julian já se perdia de vista quando Leon finalmente deu as costas ao ex-amigo. Temia que ele voltasse, mas ele mesmo sabia que aquilo acabava ali. Já ele não tinha para onde ir naquela noite, podia voltar ao cais e tentar pegar um barco que lhe sairia bem caro para rumar ao continente, podia tentar se hospedar em algum lugar ou podia ficar lá, com ela por mais uma noite, como desejava.

Layla permaneceu calada fitando Leon ao invés de Julian, pensando em que decisão tomar. Quando ele se virou ela lhe estendeu a mão.

- Vem, tenho que cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Leon aceitou aquela delicada mão que o trouxe para dentro, fechando-a delicadamente contra a sua enquanto entravam em casa. Layla voltou a tratar de seus ferimentos, diferente do que fizera da outras vez, desta vez mais atenciosa, com cara de mãe e esposa.

- Sinto muito por isso. – Ela dizia conforme limpava vagarosamente os ferimentos – Está tudo bem, Leon, nós vamos ficar bem...

- Layla, acabe com essa mentira... Diga a verdade, seja feliz... Comigo.

Ela sorriu do seu jeito tímido e recatado virando-se para guardar as coisas. Nenhuma resposta, nenhum movimento. Nada. Aquilo já bastava para ele que, assim que a viu terminar se levantou e pegou o que restava do casaco preto sujo de areia.

- Fique.

Já quase para abrir a porta e sair do mundo dela, ele se virou. Ela segurava uma xícara de chá quente e alguns petiscos que tinham acabado de sair da geladeira, não havia tirado o sorriso do rosto, justamente o que o fez voltar.

Tomaram um agradável chá da noite. Conversando, ela contou brevemente sobre a filha, sobre o que ela fazia, do que gostava, como viviam. Ele apenas ouvia, sorria às vezes, pedia detalhes. Ao final do chá, porém, novamente levantou para ir embora. Era a vez de ela não deixar...

Apagou as luzes da casa e trancou a porta antes que ele se aproximasse o suficiente dela. Subiu a escada sozinha, não queria meias palavras, não queria frases bem definidas. Queria ele consigo por aquela noite, por breves momentos, para alimentar seu conto (quase) de fadas de um dia.

Ele, vendo a porta de entrada trancada e a casa apagada seguiu-a pelo quarto sem fazer barulho. Verificou se os quartos eram devidamente espaçados entre si a fim de não haver nenhum som escapando para onde não devia, e eram, havia um belo banheiro e uma larga porta de madeira que não permitiriam que o som vazasse. Logo que entrou fechou a porta atrás de si.

Layla estava parada no meio do quarto fitando-o sem alardes. Se nada acontecesse? Tudo bem. Se tudo desse errado? Tudo bem também.

- Está tudo bem agora...

Leon se aproximou e abraçou-a com força, com vontade e amor. Ela o amava por isso, por saber ser "a pessoa certa" das horas certas e das erradas. Retribuiu com vontade aquele sentimento por ele, pois o amava por entende-la como ela era, a grande mentirosa, a super protetora Layla.

Sem pressa alguma Leon tirou-lhe a blusa beijando-a em cada pequeno intervalo que podia, em seguida tirou a própria camisa e a deitou na cama. Aos poucos foi avançando, tirou-lhe a calça e deixou que ela vagarosamente desabotoasse a sua. Tão logo terminaram isso se envolveram como fizeram na França, mas mais íntimos, não mais figuras míticas, mas sim como um casal apaixonado.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo! E este é o de transição para os fatos que estão para vir no final. Sim, já estamos entrando na reta final! Mas calma que ainda stem caminho pela frente e muitas emoções. Espero que gostem e reviews please! Kissus!

**Título do Capítulo: **Filme "Dúvida"


	9. Reminiscências

**Capítulo VIII: Reminiscências **

As ruas estavam caladas e apenas algumas janelas tinham luzes saindo pelas frestas, ao passar por elas ouvia algumas risadas e sons de televisões, estava tudo muito quieto. Subiu vagarosamente a alameda onde ficava seu hotel e entrou sem dar muitas explicações. Não queria mais nada a não ser deitar a cabeça no saco de areia que eles chamavam de travesseiro, que acabava sendo mais confortável do que o que tinha na prisão e dormir seus quase sono cercado de pesadelos.

Foi deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e o telefone tocou. Achou que ainda era de noite e que a briga dele com Leon tinha praticamente acabado, mas estava enganado, mal tinha se levantado, já viu o Sol invadir o quarto pelas frestas da cortina. Sentiu-se estranho porque dormiu um sono pesado e sem maiores problemas. Porém, aquele barulho de telefone ainda o irritava, atendeu-o com certa raiva, pronto para mandar o pobre ser ao inferno:

- O que é? – Falou grave e sonolento.

- Julian? É a Chris... – Christine falava sussurrando enquanto se enrolava nos lençóis tentando não acordar seu cliente.

- Chris, eu sei que é você... O que você quer?

- Nossa, chupou limão siciliano? – Levantou-se calmamente indo olhar a janela – Escute com atenção, Cléo está indo para a Sicília, ela está muito brava só que eu não entendi o porque... Parece que ela não pode ter filhos. Acho que está indo atrás de você...

Riu debochado sentando-se na cama e acendendo um cigarro:

- Chris, pelo amor de Deus, Cléo não conseguiria fazer nada contra mim por mais que tentasse... Teria de ser algo muito pior do que isso...

- Bem, isso é verdade... E no fim das contas, achou a Layla?

- Se eu lhe contar promete que não vai espalhar?

Christine fitou a cama, e o homem nela se mexeu dando um longo suspiro:

- Eu quero que ela morra, eu prometo que não contarei.

- Layla tem uma filha com Leon.

- O que?

...

Nesse momento tudo fez sentido:

- JULIAN!

Não precisou gritar novamente. O telefone já ficara mudo. O cigarro já não estava mais nos lábios. Ele não estava mais na cama. Ela se vingaria da Layla, não porque soubesse do filho, isso era pouco provável, ela se vingaria do amor de Leon por Layla. Mesmo ela desconfiando do segredo.

Julian se apressou em trocar as roupas ensangüentadas por outras novas, pegar o extremamente necessário e sair correndo. Já não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ela estaria na cidade, mas todos os lados correriam altos riscos.

**- X-**

Dormiram abraçados. Felizes e calmos, sem desconfiar de nada.

Antes do sol nascer Leon já estava de pé, ou parcialmente acordado. Tinha que sair de lá antes de a filha acordar, afinal, não era o pai dela de verdade, e aquilo não soaria bem para a imagem imaculada de Layla para com a filha. Fitou a pessoa a sua frente. Layla dormia como um anjo, deitada sobre o braço estendido de Leon, parcialmente entrelaçando os dedos dele nos seus, mas completamente absorta em seus sonhos.

Com o máximo de cuidado retirou o braço. Ela se movimentou esguia, deixou o lençol escorregar e parar na cintura. Deus adorava pregar peças nele. Mas não, iria embora, custasse o que custasse. Cobriu-a novamente e começou a se trocar. Já era tarde.

Buscou as roupas em cada canto do quarto, acabaram por fazer uma grande bagunça, prazerosa, que já deixava saudades:

- É isso o que você faz com as mulheres com que dorme? Deixa-as exaustas e depois foge?

- Não estou fugindo. Fugiria se fosse uma outra qualquer. Estou só indo embora. Não quero que ela me veja aqui...

Layla suspirou sentando na cama e abraçando os joelhos:

- Sinto por ter feito você passar por isso mas... – Suspirou longamente, cansara-se de se justificar.

- Layla, o que você fez foi o certo, para você, não irei contestar isso. Se o mundo visse a verdade, eu e você e ela também, isso seria muito mais doloroso e cruel. Está tudo bem.

- Sim... Está.

Terminando de vestir a calça, Leon voltou a cama e sentando-se próximo dela disse:

- Você vai voltar não vai? Até lá fique forte e me avise apenas da decisão que tomar. Seja ela qual for irei te apoiar.

- Mesmo se eu dizer que o pai dela é o Yuri? – Seus olhos cruzaram os dele. Claro que Leon, num lapso, sentiu o ódio nascer e morrer, naquele momento.

- Faça o que achar melhor. Afinal, ela é sua filha. E disso você tem absoluta certeza – Voltou a ficar de pé e a terminar de se vestir.

Layla suspirou irritada. De volta ao Leon de sempre, ela diria se pudesse, mas fez melhor:

- Sabe qual é o nome dela?

- Sim, Juliette. A principal personagem de Shakespeare, que morreu por causa de um amor proibido. Que irônico.

- Juliette Hamilton Oswald.

Ele engoliu seco, virando-se para ela:

- Por quê?

- Porque... Você É o pai dela.

O silêncio pairou no ar. A respiração de Leon estava alterada, Layla podia ver pela quantidade de vezes que seu peito inchava e esvaziava:

- Pare Leon. Vai hiperventilar. Allan não te ensinou isso?

- Ele não me ensinou a conter esses tipos de informações.

Layla sorriu docemente, se levantando e indo na direção de Leon. Deu-lhe um longo abraço que ele retribuiu com certa força:

- Ai!

- Perdão. Só que isso era algo inédito na minha vida.

- Juliette morreu em prol de um amor que ela não viveu. Queria um final feliz, afinal, nosso amor vai viver por pelo menos o resto de nossas vidas. E eu gostaria muito que ela te enterrasse, me enterrasse e levasse nosso netos para nos visitar no cemitério, porque é isso que os filhos fazem.

- Preferiria vê-la em apresentações do colégio, na festa de debutantes, na formatura do colégio ou faculdade, ou quem sabe...

Então os dois disseram juntos:

- Ganhando um prêmio!

Riram brevemente da brincadeira, ambos pensando no futuro tão incerto quanto os próximos minutos.

-Antes de eu voltar, lhe contarei o que farei. Até lá...

- Confiarei em você.

Ela sorriu voltado a se vestir. Leon cuidou de arrumar a cama e não deixar vestígios. Mas Layla guardava uma última surpresa.

- Hoje é dia de comprarmos flores na cidade, mas nunca compramos só flores. Se quiser podemos fingir ser bons amigos, assim você poderá conhecê-la melhor. O que acha?

- Eu adoraria.

E,assim, o dia subia pela janela.

**- X –**

Chegar a costa no começo da manhã era horrível. Os pescadores estavam voltando e ela fora obrigada a ouvir todos os tipos possíveis de cantadas salpicadas com cheiro de peixe fresco. Claro que aquilo era o de menos, aquele lugar fora o seu lar durante a infância antes de o seu pai seqüestrá-la para Milão e lhe mostrar o mundo do qual mereceria viver. Para sempre.

- Mamãe... Será que o seu veneno já não a matou? – Riu de forma amarga, subindo em direção a vila.

**- X –**

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite. Mexia-se diversas vezes na cama se recordando dos dois moços que estiveram com ela naquela noite. O primeiro tinha cara de anjo bagunceiro, mas mesmo assim muito bonito. O outro rapaz era... O que a mãe dele sempre amou? Seria o do pingente ou o do anel? Ah, a dúvida. A vontade era que a noite passasse como num raio, mas ela estava exausta demais para esperar, caiu num sono velado e silencioso, sem nada a declarar.

Pela manhã levantou-se cedo como o usual para se preparar para ir com a mãe comprar flores e outras coisas a mais fora da lista, sempre faziam isso pois era uma forma de conhecerem as pessoas da cidade e passarem um tempo a mais juntas. Escolheu um vestido azul sempre com sandálias baixas, penteou o cabelo e sorriu para si mesma no espelho, iria se divertir naquele dia.

Correu para a escada descendo-a com certa velocidade, o suficientemente rápido para que sua mãe lhe gritasse a plenos pulmões o quanto era perigoso aquilo:

- Juliette! Não corra na escada! – Layla falou grave da sala enquanto servia chá ao convidado especial.

Ao chegar ao patamar da sala corou levemente ao ver o rapaz de cabelos prateados, pernas cruzadas e face séria fechar o jornal para receber o chá das mãos de sua mãe para as dele. Sorriu de forma delicada e meio formal desejando-lhe bom dia.

- Bom Dia Leon! – Juliette respondeu acenando para ele.

- Bom dia, Juliette – Leon respondeu, gostando de pronunciar tal nome. O nome de sua filha.

- Juliette, Leon irá fazer compras essa manhã conosco e no final da tarde voltará para a casa dele no Canadá. Está tudo bem para você?

- Sim! Ah... Mas já? – Ela fez cara de triste franzindo a testa.

- Sinto muito mas já me ausentei demais de minhas obrigações – Ele respondeu bebericando do chá – Mas vamos apenas nos divertir no dia de hoje, deixe as despedidas para mais tarde, pode ser?

- Sim... Pode... – Ainda triste ela respondeu, para no segundo seguinte mudar de expressão afim de sair logo de casa – Já podemos ir? Podemos? Podemos?

Layla, que já havia se aprontado e escondido todas as evidências da presença de Leon na noite passada, apenas pegou a sua bolsa e lembrou a sua empregada de sua saída:

- Sim, já podemos ir.

Leon se levantou e andou em direção a porta abrindo-a delicadamente para as damas:

- Por favor.

Layla sorriu colocando a chave na bolsa e saindo na seqüência. Já Juliette, empurrou Leon para fora fechando a porta atrás de si. Surpreendeu-o ao pegar em sua mão e puxá-lo com sua mínima força porém grande delicadeza rumo ao portão:

- Vamos! Vamos! Temos que ver as flores que chegam da costa... E... E tomar sorvete... E várias outras coisas!

Ele sinceramente estava assustado, queria na verdade abraçá-la e ouvi-la chamá-lo de pai, mas estava se contentando com o fato de ele bestar lá com ela. E ele estar lá por ela.

Subiam a ladeira rumo a cidade, não que fosse tão distante assim da casa de Layla, mas eram como dois mundos diferentes no mesmo lugar. Leon fitava Layla sempre que tinha uma chance, bem discretamente enquanto ouvia a filha contar de suas aventuras, de seus sonhos, de pedacinhos de sua vida. Será que ele iria poder fazer parte de outros pedaços da vida dela? Ele tinha dúvidas que ardiam muito em sua alma, mas deixava-os para depois, para quando Layla tomar a sua decisão.

A cidade parecia normal, comum, quieta. Haviam muitos velhinhos e poucas crianças. Juliette deveria se sentir sozinha naquele lugar, das que conhecia, via que estas estudavam com ela. Não sentiu nada muito diferente, afinal, crianças às vezes são muito maldosas e não queriam aquilo para sua filha. Tudo cheirava adocicado dado as flores e as comidas. Itália era a casa de Cléo, não que isso importasse, mas imaginava ele que, deveria ser em um desses lugares que ela crescera, mas não justificava seu comportamento muitas vezes luxurioso e banal.

As compras seguiam como de costume, Layla levava séculos para escolher a muda que melhor se encaixaria em seu jardim e Juliette ficava ao seu lado apenas observando. Quando passavam em frente às lojas que lhe interessava corria e procurava alguma novidade. Era engraçado ele diria, engraçado e gracioso, poderia ficar lá para sempre que não o incomodaria.

**- X -**

Julian bateu apressadamente a porta da casa de Layla. Mas a empregada apenas o atendeu com cara de poucos amigos:

- Senhor, eles saíram para a cidade há um certo tempo...

- NÃO! – Ele gritou – Se eles voltarem fale para não saírem por nada nesse mundo entendeu?

Mal deu tempo para a moça responder e já saiu em disparada, precisava correr cada vez mais ou o pior aconteceria.

**- X-**

Cléo, por outro lado, se aproximava da feirinha, já havia descoberto o hotel de Julian e não encontrara nada de importante em seu quarto a não ser camisinhas e roupas ensangüentadas, típico dele. O senhorio do local suava, claro, nunca havia visto alguém tão linda e perigosa como ele ao seu lado, mas não iria estar muito bem para contar a história depois daquilo. Logo após a vistoria rumou para a cidade, forasteiros como Layla sempre eram notados, as ruas estavam cheias, e cheias naquele local era cheia de velhinhos a um passo da cova, poucas crianças que provavelmente estudavam juntas, alguns turistas e... Layla.

Layla! Ela a viu! Numa loja, comprando flores.

- Quanta decadência Fênix Dourada – Riu baixo se escondendo atrás de uma banca de livros.

Sozinha... Bonita. Cabelo curto. Iria matá-la por roubar seu amor e sua chance. Iria se vingar dela, ao inferno o casamento com Kevin, sua vida, suas justificativas, em sua cabeça apenas havia a cena de Layla morta ou bem acabada a ponto nunca mais ser amada por alguém. Era assim que ela ficaria quando pusesse as mãos nela.

Quando Layla se movimentou Cléo buscou discrição para segui-la. Mas era um tanto difícil. O ódio assolou sua alma ao ver aquele Deus ao seu lado. Suas mãos se fecharam, as unhas fincaram em suas palmas. Seria lá o ninho do amor deles? Respirou fundo. Desejava-a morta a cada movimento dos dois juntos. Ah, a vingança estava ficando cada vez mais apetitosa, pensar que, Leon iria vir correndo para seus braços quando Layla desaparecesse. Queria aquilo. E muito.

Mas Juliette veio por completar o quadro. E aquilo fez Cléo sentir um estralo na parte frontal de seu cérebro.

- Quem é você, pirralha? – Falou para si andando cada vez mais silenciosamente, por entre as pessoas e barracas. Aproximou-se o máximo que pôde através de um beco e próximo a eles, ouviu discretamente um fragmento de conversa que a fez realmente acreditar em suas dúvidas.

- Juliette ... – Layla chamava – Vamos para casa. Dê seus pacotes para o Leon que ele os levará para você...

- Está tudo bem, mamãe! Podemos ir na sorveteria agora, Leon? Podemos? Podemos?

- Podemos ir Layla?

- Sim é caminho para casa...

O resto era mera formalidade.

Escorregou até o chão e enterrou a cabeça entre as pernas e as mãos nos cabelos.

"Mamãe"; "Filha"; "Casa". Leon.

- Traidor, traidor, traidor!

As lágrimas ardiam naquela face. O azul dos olhos era negro, ela já não era mais Cléo. Levantou-se agressiva, empurrou a tudo e a todos. Corria pela rua paralela a que a "família perfeita" seguia. Uma hora ou outra, ela iria fugir.

"Crianças fazem isso o tempo todo, se perdem e, pobrezinhas, aparecem mortas dias depois..." matutava em sua cabeça o plano. Para quê Layla se tinha Juliette.

Sentiu uma ânsia terrível só de pensar naquele nome. Morreria como no conto, pelas mãos do amor de seus pais.

**- X -**

Espreitou a pequena garota quando esta passou em alta velocidade por entre o beco e a sorveteria. Não, seus pais ainda estavam longe curtindo aquela vida que deveria ser dela. Mas... Como seduzir uma menina que aparentemente tem tudo?

- Framboesa, por favor! – Ela disse a atendente.

Enquanto a moça preparava a bola, Juliette sentiu logo atrás de sim um perfume doce e diferente, logo virou-se e encarou talvez uma das mais lindas mulheres que ela já vira. A moça estava sorridente e se vestia em roupas lindas! Como gostaria de ir com ela.

- Aqui está. – A atendente entregou o sorvete a moça, e Cléo prontamente o pagou.

- Não precisa, minha mãe vai vir aqui pagar!

- É? – Cléo sorriu espreitando aqueles cabelos loiros e os olhos de Leon, sentiu-se como vendo-o a sua frente, Layla era mesmo uma cadela – Sua mãe acabou de me pedir para pagar porque ela foi comprar algo na loja ali ao lado e pediu para mim levá-la até lá. Você me acompanha?

- Ela pediu? – Juliette lambia o sorvete saboroso conforme se dirigia a porta junto da moça.

- Uhum – Cléo assentiu confiante.

- E quem é minha mãe então?

- Layla Hamilton oras e ela está com um rapaz chamado Leon, eu os conheço.

- Jura? Conta-me mais sobre o Leon?

- Posso te contar no caminho, que tal? – Cléo então, discretamente a guiava para o beco.

- Que loja que é moça... Moça? Moça... Não!

Cléo amordaçou-a e começou a arrastá-la pelo beco em direção a um carro já parado que a estava esperado. Entrou com certa pressa jogando a pequena no carro. Juliette logo tentou se rebelar mas fora fortemente atingida por um tapa de Cléo que a fez desfalecer em seguida. Cléo se arrumou no banco e mandou que o carro seguisse rumo a um destino que somente ela conhecia, para executar sua vingança.

* * *

**N/A:** Agora esotu dando início ao começo do fim. Foi difícil deixar a Cléo cega de vingança e ver a Juliette ser sequestrada por ela mas, é a vida como ela deve ser nesta história. E virão por ai altas revelações sobre Julian e outras coisas a mais. Espero que estejam gostando e mandem reviews please!

**PS:** E agora os capítulos tenderão a ser maiores dado que fica difícil encontrar quebras no texto, espero que não se importem de ler um pouco mais ^^

**Título do Capítulo:** Na verdade é uma homenagem a uma série de capítulo de mesmo nome do mangá de Samurai X, do qual eu sou super fã.


	10. Giovanna Valentine

**Capítulo IX: Giovanna Valentine**

Layla e Leon vinham conversando logo atrás, pararam brevemente em uma banca que vendia pedrarias e ele lhe presenteou com um lindo anel de jaspe para então seguirem para a sorveteria. Entraram sorridentes prontos para pagarem o sorvete de Juliette e seguirem para casa quando foram surpreendidos:

- COMO ASSIM NÃO ESTÁ AQUI? – Layla gritava a plenos pulmões para a atendente.

- Senhora, ela pediu um sorvete e saiu.

- Saiu como? Com quem?

A atendente refletiu sobre a menina e então citou que uma moça muito bonita de cabelos negros havia pago o sorvete dela e saído junto de Juliette rumo ao beco. Aquilo trouxe a memória de Leon uma dúvida:

- Como era essa mulher?

- Ah, ela era muito alta e bonita, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis e vestia roupas caras só que não daqui da Itália, era de se perceber.

Leon saiu em direção a rua e logo que entrou no beco viu o sorvete caído no chão. Correu mais alguns metros para se deparar com um carro bem ao fundo, fugindo pela rua paralela e já bem distante correndo em direção a sabe-se lá que lugar. Cléo estava lá.

- Foi a Cléo, Layla. Não tenho dúvidas.

Layla caiu em desespero. Cléo era a pessoa mais instável e vingativa do mundo, ela poderia ter descoberto sobre sua filha assim tão facilmente? Era praticamente impossível a não ser que tivesse ajuda...

- Julian! Julian contou a ela sobre Juliette! Leon, o que faremos? Cléo vai... Ah Deus... – Apoiada na parede Layla tentava respirar, seu peito estava apertado, sua filha tinha sumido, havia sido levada por Cléo, estava tudo errado.

Leon já havia pedido para que chamassem a polícia quando avistou Julian subindo a rua apressado e aparentemente exausto. Não demorou para alcançá-los e notou que ambos estavam visivelmente agitados e nervosos:

- Cadê... A pequena? – Ele disse arfante.

- Talvez você possa me dizer, seu farsante, cachorro, traidor! – Layla partiu para cima dele arranhando-o, batendo em seus braços e no rosto enquanto Julian, mais assustado do que bravo recebia os tapas doloridos e raivosos dela – Eu acreditei em você! Eu te levei na minha casa! E você faz isso? Eu te amaldiçôo por ter entrado em minha vida Julian Jacques! Quero que você morra e vá para o meio do inferno que foi de onde você saiu...

Leon puxou Layla pelos braços enquanto uma pequena multidão se amontoava e as sirenes começavam a ser ouvidas. Layla estava em choque envolvida pelos braços de Leon que, apesar de apavorado pelo seqüestro de sua filha, tentava manter a calma, ela chorava muito, assustada e preocupada.

- Você entregou a nossa filha para a Cléo, Julian? – Leon perguntou fitando-o com olhos frios é sérios – Você... Você não tem limites?

- Não, eu não a entreguei, ouça, Christine me ligou dizendo que Cléo estava aqui, na Itália, ela sabe que eu estou aqui e me seguiu. Parece que ela não pode ter mais filhos e ela veio se vingar da Layla. Por Deus, Leon, eu não faria uma coisa dessas! – Pela primeira vez em sua vida Julian falara a verdade, do fundo de seu coração.

- Se isso é verdade, prove! Ajude-nos Julian! Por favor! – Layla disse, afastando-se brevemente com os olhos vermelhos.

- Julian, você é a única pessoa nesse mundo que conviveu tempo suficiente para entender Cléo Valentine, por favor... – Leon disse aflito porém ponderado.

Julian assentiu, era a hora de se redimir e trazer Juliette de volta, custe o que custar.

- Leon, se existe um lugar que Cléo possa ter levado a sua filha, só há uma pessoa aqui na Sicília que poderá nos dizer aonde é... Talvez você não saiba mas... Foi aqui que Cléo nasceu e viveu até seus sete anos de idade, depois o pai dela a tirou daqui e levou-a a Milão e com 12 anos...

- Nós passamos a viver juntos em Paris... – Leon pôde facilmente juntar os pedaços faltantes.

Julian assentiu com a cabeça enquanto acompanhava Layla num breve interrogatório da polícia. Ao final Julian deu ao delegado responsável o seu cartão com o número de celular, pois iriam seguir outro caminho.

- Layla, você deve voltar para casa e ficar lá, eu e Leon vamos em busca de pessoas que possam nos ajudar.

- Não, aonde vocês forem eu irei atrás. Cléo já passou demais dos seus limites – Sem pedir uma segunda opinião mandou uma dupla de policiais a sua casa para aguardarem a volta da filha, apesar de aquilo ser bem improvável.

Logo, os três jovens já estavam dentro de um carro com Julian ao volante para encontrar a pessoa que ele acreditava ser a única capaz de ajudá-los naquela situação.

**- X –**

Pararam em frente a uma _villa _de paredes velhas e mofadas, atacadas há muito tempo pela maresia. O Sol já batia a linha das três horas da tarde quando eles desceram do carro e Julian tomou a frente afim de entrar na casa. Bateu três vezes na porta de madeira. Um dos porteiros chamou-o pelo porteiro eletrônico, causando um certo susto no rapaz, lembrava-se claramente que antigamente não era bem assim:

- Vim falar com a Srta. Valentine.

- Ela encontra-se indisponível no momento, volte mais tarde – O porteiro respondeu seco.

- Diga que é Jacques Julian que deseja falar com ela. – Julian praticamente autuou o rapaz a abrir o portão. A voz sumiu por um instante para depois ouvirem o portão automático ser destrancado e eles o abrirem afim de entrarem na mansão de Giovanna Valentine.

Seguindo em fila, os três foram guiados pelo próprio porteiro por entre uma típica casa italiana, muito charmosa e atraente. Ao entrarem passaram por um arco que dava acesso a um jardim secreto com uma fonte bem ao centro cercada de flores das mais exóticas e bem cuidadas. O pequeno palácio tinha dois andarem aonde se distinguiam claramente o andar superior com os cômodos privativos e os inferiores comunais, mas não havia barulho. Reinava um silêncio imenso e doloroso que era velado pela mesma dama que ali morava.

Após cruzarem o jardim central, foram guiados para uma das salas, mas rapaz não os acompanhou, apenas lhes indicou para seguir em frente onde encontrariam a pessoa que procuravam. No caminho Layla interveio a Julian, que andava com passos duros visivelmente tenso com aquela visita:

- Quem é essa Srta. Valentine? – Layla perguntou ainda tensa e apressada – Ela vai nos dar a resposta que procuramos? Ouça, não quero perder tempo com...

- Cale-se. Você precisa entender que algumas coisas precisam de tempo e espaço para acontecerem – Julian disse seco enquanto seguia pelo corredor sombrio – Giovanna Valentine é a mãe da Cléo Valentine e a única pessoa nesse mundo que eu temo. Ela e o ex-marido dela.

- Por motivos óbvios eu diria.

Ao chegarem ao fim do corredor se depararam com uma sala de visitas decorada com móveis barrocos, tecidos claros e lenços dos mais variados lugares do mundo. E lá estava a dona da resposta, como era há anos atrás quando a conheceu.

- Eu lhes apresento Giovanna Valentine, mãe de Cléo Valentine e ex-mulher do Magno Bravino.

Giovanna Valentine era uma mulher já na casa dos quarenta porém muito bem conservada. Reservava-se ao direito que atender as visitas num lindo e longo vestido bege com um cordão dourado amarrado a cintura, decote coberto por um lenço azul e descalça, ela já não ligava para a posição que se encontrava atualmente. Diferente de Cléo, ela sim podia ser chamada de Deusa, porque realmente se aproximava de Diana ou de Hera, tinha a pele levemente marcada por rugas de expressão, os cabelos eram bem lisos no topo e faziam pequenos cachos nas pontas, seguida de uma estatura mediana e olhos castanhos esverdeados, assustadoramente intensos e profundos, que já haviam fitado os dois acompanhantes de Julian, muito antes de serem apresentados por ele.

Do que Julian sabia da história, Giovanna havia se envolvido muito cedo com Magno Bravino, jovem da alta aristocracia italiana e não tardou em engravidar dele. Não se casaram na igreja nem no civil, foram morar numa linda mansão de 20 quartos dado por ele a ela e mantiveram os netos nas melhores escolas e sem nenhum contato com os avós de ambos os lados. Isso enfureceu terrivelmente as famílias que, por vingança ameaçaram deserdar ambos se não tivessem contato com os netos. Magno que já havia sido treinado para administrar o lucrativo negócio da família não teve opção a não ser ceder aos desejos dos pais, já ela, se recusava a ter qualquer contato com a família de cortesãs. Isso levou a uma briga de gigantes que acabou por fragmentar a família em duas partes. Porém, o poder acabou sendo mais forte e Cléo e Keith, irmãos gêmeos e fruto desse relacionamento ficaram em posse da mãe até completarem sete anos e na seqüência foram levados pelo pai para viver em Milão.

Desde aquela época, Giovanna vivera reclusa na _villa _histórica de sua família fadada a não ver os filhos crescerem porém manteve forte presença na vida deles a ponto de conhecer os segredos mais íntimos de Cléo Valentine, sua odiada filha.

- Obrigada Julian – Ela disse com uma voz sussurrante e penetrante – Quem são seus amigos?

- Layla Hamilton e Leon Oswald. Mas isso é o de menos, preciso de sua ajuda.

Seu olhar percorreu de Layla para Leon e nele pousou.

- Leon Oswald. O tão amado Leon de Cléo? Incrível ver que ela continua com um terrível gosto para homens.

Leon arqueou a sobrancelha, ela realmente era a mãe de Cléo.

- Cléo seqüestrou a filha deles aqui, na Sicilia. Onde ela pode estar? – Julian chegou mais próximo dela como que impondo-lhe que desse mais atenção – Giovanna, por favor.

- Cléo, Cléo, Cléo. Só há o nome dela nesta casa! – O vestido revoou no ar enquanto ela se dava ao trabalho de pensar num local para aquilo.

- Tente o celeiro. Fica próximo daqui, na ribanceira. Ela costumava fugir para lá quando minha mãe ficava brava. Está vazio há um certo tempo e ninguém vai lá mais porque... Bem, isso é o de menos.

Todos se viraram para encarar a personificação masculina de Cléo aparecer na sala.

- Keith! – Julian gritou dando alguns passos para trás.

Keith. Irmão de Cléo. Inimigo mortal de Julian. Refletia com certeza a imagem da irmã. Tinha pele clara, cabelos lisos e longos até os ombros, praticamente a mesma altura de Leon e olhos bem azuis, quase negros. O que o diferia de Cléo era o semblante incrivelmente pacífico porém altamente imponente. Julian temia-o porque ele acreditava que todos os males de Cléo, toda a sua ira e raiva vinham de Julian, como se ele fosse o profanador de sua, não tão amada irmã, mas sua irmã.

- Sabes que eu não estou ajudando-o Jacques. Estou ajudando a donzela loura que esta aflita pelo seqüestro da filha pela minha irmã, tudo por tua causa. – Ele terminou a frase já a frente de Julian, exalando ódio de seu corpo.

- Aonde fica isso? – Layla disse repousando as mãos nos braços de Keith.

- Pergunte a Julian. Ele e minha mãe deram muitas voltinhas por lá não?

Tanto Julian quanto Giovanna fitaram-no com reprovação mas foi Leon quem acabou por roubar a cena.

- Você transou com a mãe da sua namorada? – Sua cara pasma surpreendeu até a Layla que fitou Julian em seguida.

Keith manteve-se imponente sem sequer demonstrar o mínimo de piedade pela mãe, simplesmente odiava Julian pelo que fizera a Cléo, transformá-la em seu playground preferido e não bastasse isso tivera com amante a própria mãe da namorada. Não que tivesse sido algo muito intenso e duradouro, porque Giovanna não era um ser passível de amor, mas revoltou-o profundamente.

- Isso é passado! – Bradou Giovanna irritada, olhou brevemente a janela e então se recordou – Julian, ela está na antiga loja de acessórios infantis que fica no centro velho, só poderia ser lá porque era lá... Onde ela levaria a filha dela... Um dia...

Faltou-lhe ar naquele breve momento e então Giovanna levou a mão ao peito apertando contra a mão o colar que para ela simbolizava a filha: um cristal azul.

Julian fitou-a apreensivo antes de ser expulso da mansão:

- Vá, vá! O que você ainda faz aqui? Já não tem a sua resposta? Já-pode-ir-embora... – Ela falou gesticulando entra as mãos para que fossem embora.

Leon e Layla buscaram informações com Keith que prontamente lhes informou o local. Não esperaram Julian, seguiram logo para o carro. Julian vendo aquilo fitou mais uma vez Giovanna que o encarou com olhos dolorosos e tristes. Queria poder ficar, ele pensava, mas Juliette era mais importante naquela hora:

- Obrigada e sinto muito – Girou os calcanhares e saiu em disparada rumo ao carro já ouvindo as buzinas irritantes de Leon que o chamava.

Partiram em velocidade enquanto a casa ficava para trás.

Keith voltou a sala pouco depois de as visitas saírem. Sua mãe estava parada ainda no mesmo lugar fitando a janela. Se ela pudesse, juraria que via a filha pequena a brincar no jardim da casa, mas já era aceitar loucuras demais.

- Está tudo bem, mamãe? – Ele disse apoiando ambas as mãos naqueles ombros já por demais judiados.

- Sabe aquele sentimento de mãe que algo vai dar errado?

- Sim. Eu sei.

- Queria não senti-lo mais... – A pedra ardia em suas mãos.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Só para constar um dos detalhes da história que não poderia ficar para trás: Giovanna Valentine e Keith Bravino. E rumando ao fim da história! Eu prometo, de pé junto que os próximos capítulos vão pegar fogo porque até eu, a escritora, fiquei assustada com o que eu escrevi XD~ Vai ver foi a trilha sonora de _Tron:Legacy_ que fez isso comigo. Aliás, fica a dica: _"Tron:Legacy Original Soundtrack by Daft Punk"_ e o filme _"Tron:Legacy", _ouçam/assistam vale a pena (se você é tipo muito nerd como eu e gosta de gráficos adoidado)! Reviews please! Kissus Kissus S2~

**Título desse Capítulo:** Giovanna Valentine, mãe de Cléo Valentine.


	11. Black Swan

**Capítulo X: Black Swan**

Juliette tremia abraçada aos joelhos enquanto Cléo mantinha a compostura afetada dela esperando chegarem ao destino. As duas permaneciam caladas por motivos opostos, a pequena por já ter apanhado duas vezes de Cléo e temendo o pior e Cléo por estar matutando a melhor maneira de acabar com o fruto daquele amor sórdido.

Logo pararam a frente de uma loja abandonada que antigamente deveria ser muito cara e elegante, hoje com as portas enferrujadas e aparência decadente, fazia parte de um conjunto já há muito sem destaque na cidade.

Cléo desceu na frente, quando o carro parou e puxando Juliette pelo braço sem ligar se a machucava ou não, abriu a porta com um solavanco e sem demora arremessou Juliette ao chão que rolou entre a poeira e as traças fazendo pequenos cortes.

- Não chore. Se você chorar as coisas vão ficar piores para você – Cléo disse seca e logo viu Juliette engolir o choro e sentar não chão sujo novamente abraçando os joelhos visivelmente machucados.

Cléo virou para o motorista que chocado mal conseguia falar:

- Ouça Pietro, esconda o carro naquela viela ali, voltei aqui e me entregue a chave – Apontou um lugar bem escondido – E depois vá embora a pé para casa, deve haver algum ponto de ônibus por aqui, se preferir pegue um táxi que depois eu lhe pago. Isso é assunto só meu...

- Senhorita Cléo... Isso é errado! – Ele interveio tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- OUÇA! Eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo, você deveria me obedecer, já que seu pai serviu muito bem a nossa família no passado. Faça o que eu digo e ninguém sairá perdendo, da sua família é claro... Agora vai, suma! – Ela gesticulou com a mão para que ele fizesse o que mandara.

O motorista assentiu com a cabeça indo fazer o que ela lhe pedira. Tão logo já estava de volta lhe entregou a chave e seguiu caminho pela via escura sem olhar para trás.

Cléo fechou a porta atrás de si e a passos lentos se aproximou de Juliette. O sol já estava indo embora e apenas um vago lilás tomava conta do lugar, o cenário perfeito ela diria. Tirou um pequeno punhal de prata da bolsa e com delicadeza retirou a capa encravada de pedras preciosas para olhar a lâmina e a cara de espanto de Juliette.

- Então, aqui estamos nós – Sorria por trás da lâmina que dançava em seus lábios – A filha de Layla... Por que ela te escondeu do mundo? Sabe me dizer?

-... – Juliette permaneceu quieta e assustada.

- RESPONDA! – Cléo virou outro tapa ardido no rosto de Juliette fitando-a com raiva – Sua mãe não te deu educação?

- Minha... Minha mãe deu, mas a sua eu acho que... Não! – Juliette disse segurando os soluços e levando a mão ao rosto demasiadamente quente e dolorido.

Cléo arregalou os olhos e se aproximou dela, ajoelhou-se a sua frente e acariciou-lhe o rosto antes de levantá-la pelos cabelos.

- Seu pai e sua mãe vão sentir, definitivamente, falta de um ser insolente como você...

**- X –**

O carro voava rumo ao destino citado por Keith, todos permaneciam calados e apreensivos, Layla ardia em nervoso, queria a filha o mais cedo possível e temia pelo pior, do nada levou a mão ao resto sentindo somente uma face quente, uma dor horrível lhe cortou a alma também, era Juliette e ela estava em perigo.

- Mais rápido Julian! – Ela gritou do banco traseiro.

- Se eu for mais rápido que isso, Juliette vai ficar órfã, porque vamos todos morrer! E senta ai atrás! – Ele disse nervoso com um cigarro entre os dedos tentando tragá-lo sem muito sucesso.

Leon permanecia absorto em pensamentos tentando imaginar o que levara Cléo a tal atrocidade e atrás de que eles estavam indo afinal, se era da filha ou do corpo dela, deveria esperar tudo de Cléo. Só de imaginar aquilo sentia náuseas excruciantes. Mas então lembrou-se de algo que há tempos estivera pensando e interveio a Julian para achar a resposta:

- Você e essa Giovanna, tiveram mesmo um caso? – Leon pôde ver os olhos de Julian se tornarem vagos e negros, sem muito motivo depois da pergunta.

Depois de uma breve pausa ele respondeu:

- Foi mais um romance eu diria... Porque Cléo não existia na época... Eu era o amante dela.

A perplexidade irrompeu no carro. Até Leon intervir:

- Não faz sentido. Você e Cléo já estavam juntos desde quando nós éramos pequenos!

Julian riu, finalmente tragando do cigarro:

- Não. Aos dezenove, depois de você ter ido para os EUA, Cléo voltou para Milão onde cursou uma faculdade de artes cênicas, ficou lá por três anos e nesses três anos eu viajei pelo mundo e aterrissei na Sicília sem saber que era lá onde Cléo morara quando criança. Conheci Giovanna num passeio de barco, que resultou em um almoço, que levou-nos ao quarto, e você sabe o resto. Ficamos nos encontrando por cerca de seis meses em vários lugares do mundo, afinal, ela é casada com Magno, mas não no papel, vivem separados. Num belo dia desses, estávamos na casa dela, aquela lá que vocês entraram. Tivemos uma noite excelente e pela manhã eu fui preparar o café da manhã. Andei pela casa já que aquela era a primeira vez que eu estava lá, quando me deparei com um pessoa na sala, adivinhem quem?

- Cléo. – Layla disse, atenta a conversa.

"Exato. Bem, eu achei que era brincadeira, achei que fossem amigas, mas depois eu reparei na terrível semelhança delas e notei que acabara cometendo um crime horrível..."

- Dormir com a mãe da namorada? – Leon, disse fitando-o com certo desprezo.

"Não. Sair com uma mulher 'casada'. O pai dela, Magno Bravino, também viera, eu nem fazia idéia de que eles mantinham relações secretas, sem que as famílias soubessem. Eu tomei a maior sova da minha vida naquela noite. Ele me arrastou da casa de Giovanna, me levou ao cais e eu apanhei com todos os tipos de armas possíveis. Acordei seis dias depois, após um coma induzido e três cirurgias com Cléo ao meu lado. Ela me disse que se eu voltasse lá, na casa de Giovanna novamente, eu iria morrer e nunca mais achariam meu corpo. Tive que me esconder na França, mais precisamente na casa do Alan por seis meses e fiquei em constante vigilância de homens dele, até que, num certo dia isso tudo acabou e eu nunca mais a vi... Até hoje. Fim."

- Então? Você se apaixonou por ela ou por Cléo? – Novamente Leon disse fitando o quase-amigo em profundo desgosto por tudo aquilo.

- O que é a paixão sem o perigo? – Julian sorriu arremessando o cigarro pela janela – Com certeza por Giovanna. Cléo... – riu debochado - Cléo é intensa, bonita, poderosa... Mas é apenas uma menina que foi subjugada pela mãe.

- No fim, realmente, Keith tem razão, você fez Cléo ser o que ela é hoje... – Layla disse.

- Pode até ser Loira, mas para mim ela é o que é porque é cega por amores que nunca teve, fosse o amor dissimulado por mim, o amor eterno por Leon, o amor fraternal pelo Keith, ou pelo pai. Mas ela nunca soube amar como amam as pessoas normais, o amor dela é incondicional, mesmo ela mesma se esquecendo que até mesmo os Deuses caem.

"_As pessoas mudam, os sentimentos mudam e não há nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso. Ou você aceita ou você perece. Ela vai perecer."_

- Estamos chegando... – Julian disse logo na seqüência. Parou o carro a metros do local assinalado – Vamos fazer assim. Se ela estiver lá, chamem a polícia. Eu vou tentar entrar por trás e você e Layla ficam na porta falando com ela.

- Por que você vai entrar e não eu? – Leon disse ouvindo as instruções.

- Bem, ela não sabe que eu estou aqui pois não me viu junto com vocês e depois, eu não tenho nada a perder caso eu morra, vocês tem a filha de vocês que nós iremos salvar.

Todos assentiram descendo do carro e em silêncio seguiram pela ladeira que levava a loja. Perto dela, Layla apoiou a mão no ombro de Julian antes que pusessem o quase plano em ação:

- Julian, se algo acontecer, mesmo eu desejando que não, só queria dizer obrigada por nos ajudar tanto, serei eternamente grata.

Julian parou a descida para se virar para ela sorridente:

- Pensei que você me quisesse no inferno, do lugar de onde eu saí...

- Agora, de verdade, quero que você volte para a minha casa e tome uma xícara de chá, como bons amigos – Layla respondeu sorrindo de volta.

- Veremos, gosto de chá de jasmim já que citou – Falou voltando a caminhada.

- Tudo bem. Estará lá. – Ela voltou a segui-los agora mais determinada ainda.

Chegaram a loja em completo silêncio, encostaram-se nas paredes e espreitaram a porta arrombada porém fechada. Ouviam passos lá dentro, mas era difícil dizer se eram de Cléo e Juliette ou não. Não tinham muita saída a não ser permanecerem quietos até que algo desse sinal de vida, mas tinha que ser logo pois o tempo rugia e quanto mais demorassem mais difícil se tornava a busca para se achar Juliette.

Cléo espreitou sons vindos do lado de fora, sua respiração estava agitada e o punhal estava fechado em sua mão pronto para ser usado. Sentia a visão meio turva e abalada mas até aquele momento tudo transcorria como o esperado.

- Bom, vamos fazer o que viemos fazer aqui então... Espero que nunca mais te achem garotinha, que você apodreça nesse lugar e só depois de muito tempo achem o seu esqueleto aqui, sozinho, sem mamãe e papai.

- Não! – Juliette gritou. Era o sinal.

Layla foi a primeira a intervir, partiu para cima da porta para abri-la, Leon abraçou-a com força conforme Julian sumia no beco escuro para entrar por trás.

"Mulher burra! Vai por tudo a perder!" ele pensava conforme corria em direção a uma saída de incêndio que dava acesso ao segundo andar. Com toda a sua habilidade, pulou em uma lixeira, dela na parede e numa cambalhota alcançou o parapeito de uma das janelas do segundo andar que já estava meio arrombada, provavelmente por drogados ou adolescentes buscando um ninho de amor. Balançou-se até adquirir força o suficiente para alcançar impulso e finalmente entrar na casa. Não tivera dúvidas, haviam lá resquícios de seringas, camisinhas e roupas rasgadas, sabe-se lá o que faziam lá, mas já ouvia os passos do salto de Cléo mais altos do que deveriam, fora descoberta.

Leon puxava Layla para trás enquanto buscava desesperadamente ligar para a polícia pelo celular de Julian, aquela tecnologia de tocar no visor era por demais complexa para ele mas depois de uma breve batalha conseguiu avisar a polícia sobre a localização da filha e lhes informar que ela corria perigo estando na mão de uma delinqüente que desejava matá-la a todo custo.

Layla arfava de raiva, Cléo iria mesmo tentar matar a filha dela? Nunca, nem por cima de seu cadáver. Reagiu a força de Leon cravando-lhe os dentes em seu braço e fugindo deles deu uma 'ombrada' na porta que se espatifou na parede, desta vez para sempre. O pó se levantou e por trás da nuvem se via o contorno de uma mulher vestida com um casaco de couro e blusa de gola alta ambos pretos, calça vermelha e botas e em seus braços sua filha com uma faca apontada para seus olhos. Cléo estava imponente e decadente, o que se percebia era que um olho estava negro e o outro azul intenso. O que havia acontecido a ela pouco importava, o que Layla sabia era que sua filha viveria para ver o dia de amanhã, nem que para isso uma das fênix tivesse que morrer, desta vez, para sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo regado a trilha sonora de Tron. Não, eu não gosto de maltratar criancinhas e, sim, aqui está mais uma parte da vida do Julian e da Cléo. E o próximo capítulo será o climax da história! Mas já estou sofrendo de "crise do último capítulo", que sempre me afeta no último capítulo das minhas fics porque eu começo a querer desesperadamente acabar a história mas, obviamente, não consigo dado a complexidade da história e o fato de que não quero e nem posso escrever porcarias, por isso a tendência e demorar cada vez mais para postar ¬¬. Mas garanto que já tenho mais dois capítulos prontos antes do final. Reviews please ! Kissus ~

**Título do Capítulo:** Baseado no personagem da peça de ballet "O Lago dos Cisnes" que eu assisti recentemente.


	12. Feita de Diamantes

**Capítulo XI: Feita de Diamantes**

- Estou a caminho... – Pierre disse ao telefone da sede de Operações Especiais da França. Aparentemente seu "vigiado", Julian Jacques estava por trás de um seqüestro na Itália e ele deveria intervir e trazer o seu querido "filho" de volta a penitenciária que estava morando desde o incidente do Festival Internacional de Circo. Não sabia como tinha conseguido sair, talvez, mas só talvez, aquela irmã dele estivesse por trás daquilo mas ele nunca fora capaz de prendê-la, ela sempre tinha uma sombra por trás de si que nunca a deixava presa por mais de dois dias, e aquilo o irritava porque ela, de um jeito ou de outro, acabava por desvirtuar o caminho de seu vigiado e o levava de volta ao "buraco" de onde viera. Pierre sabia que ele era totalmente capaz de viver em paz, bem e feliz, mas de algum modo alguém sempre o trazia para o lado negro. E mais uma vez ele ia ao encontro de Julian para trazê-lo de volta para si, de volta para a luz, não iria desistir dele, afinal, fizera uma promessa.

**- X-**

Pisando de leve sobre a madeira comida por cupins, Julian se aproximava das escadas que davam no térreo e onde se encontravam Cléo e Juliette. Foi chegar na escada ouviu o som da porta bater, nem precisou pensar duas vezes para descobrir que era Layla quem havia invadido a casa, preferiria que fosse Leon, ele seria capaz de armar um show mais "real" para que ele pudesse resgatar Juliette, mas talvez Layla conseguisse aquilo. Começava a temer pelas vidas lá embaixo.

A escada era virada para dentro, ou seja, ao descer dava-se para um cômodo que provavelmente era um escritório e uma passagem o separava da parte da frente da loja onde Cléo e Juliette estavam. A passos lentos, tentando ao máximo não deixar a madeira estalar e rezando para não morrer caso ela desmoronasse Julian chegou ao térreo e correu para a parede divisa, se encostando nela para esperar o momento mais oportuno para atacar. Cléo estava armada ao que tudo indicava e com Juliette nos braços, acenou para Layla que notou sua presença na posição estratégica, o difícil estava por vir, fazer Cléo soltar a menina sem que ela já estivesse morta depois disso e só depois buscar uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

Layla bufava, queria era voar para cima de Cléo e arrancar a filha de seus braços, abraçá-la, beijá-la e ai sim, partir para cima da seqüestradora. Mas soava muito mais perigoso do que era. Cléo ainda era Cléo e podia se esperar tudo da Fênix Negra.

- Então, enfim estamos aqui. Não era para isso ter acontecido, admito mas...

- Mas nada Cléo. Devolva minha filha e vamos resolver isso como duas mulheres crescidas. Ela não fez nada, EU FIZ! Culpe a mim.

Cléo riu debochada enquanto Juliette tentava se soltar, sem sucesso:

- Mamãe! Me salva! Por favor... – Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos de Juliette que faziam a alma de fênix de Layla revirar.

- Ah, Layla você me toca com esse seu espírito – Ela sorria de forma maléfica apertando e aproximando cada vez mais o punhal da filha. Cléo então se agachou e ficou bem próxima do ouvido de Juliette sussurrando-lhe palavras envenenadas – Sua mãe fugiu de onde ela estava porque estava grávida de você, grávida de um homem que não era o seu prometido.

Juliette tinha mais medo do que capacidade de entender o que ela dizia, e era mais confundida ainda pela mãe gritando a plenos pulmões que não a escutasse:

- Juliette! NÃO DÊ OUVIDOS A ELA! OLHE PARA MIM! NÃO ACREDITE NELA! – Layla avançava a passos pequenos.

- NÃO OUSE CHEGAR PERTO DE MIM! Ou te entregarão sua filha numa caixa de sapatos, OUVIU?

Leon então interveio. Estava sério e assim que chegou a porta e parou atrás de Layla, Cléo começou a ver luzes azuis se aproximarem. Do nada estava cercada e sem saída, era dali para a cadeia ou algum lugar pior.

- Trouxe a polícia Leon? Como é baixo! – Cléo revirava a cabeça lambendo os lábios.

- Olha quem fala Cléo, vamos, solte a menina, ela não tem nada a ver com essa história. Isso é entre eu e você. Deixe-a ir. Por favor.

- Leon! – Juliette gritou vendo uma pequena luz que poderia salvá-la daquele lugar – Me ajuda! Por favor!

Mas não era páreo para o veneno de Cléo.

- Leon? Que tal papai? Por que não pai? – Arregalando os olhos de surpresa se deu conta da verdade – Agora tudo faz sentido! Ela não sabia ainda! Há-há! Pobre Yuri...

Juliette estacou e virou-se para ela, por que ela chamou Leon de "papai", a palavra que ela nunca dissera porque sua mãe ainda não havia lhe contato tal segredo? Então, Leon era seu pai?

- Juliette, a mamãe ia te contar ouviu? Por favor Juliette... Acredite em mim! – Layla levava uma mão ao peito, ajoelhando-se e estendendo a outra mão, sentia um corte profundo se abrir em seu peito. Não era para ser assim.

Juliette gritava nos braços de Cléo, aquilo doía demais, mal conseguia olhar para a mãe nem para... Seu pai... Virou-se e sem ter o que abraçar segurou forte no colete de Cléo, enterrando o rosto naqueles cabelos negros que tentavam matá-la.

Cléo ria de prazer, tudo ruindo aos pés da Fênix Dourada, agora nem mais tão dourada assim.

- Sim, Juliette ele é seu papai, diga "oi" para o seu papai. Ele também não sabia, não é Leon? Sua mãe é a culpada. Odeie-a como eu odiei a minha – Num movimento claramente falso Cléo abraçou Juliette acariciando-lhe os cabelos com os olhos fixos em Layla que fazia força para não chorar e dela para Leon, ardendo em ódio.

Julian, por detrás da parede fechava os olhos levando a mão a boca. Ela estava acabando com tudo o que eles protegeram até agora. Estava na hora de agir. Mas esperou, Leon tomava a frente naquela hora, quem sabe ele conseguisse livrar Juliette de Cléo.

- Juliette. Olhe para mim. – Leon tomou a voz olhando apenas para as costas da filha e mais ninguém – Eu não sabia de verdade. Mas ouça eu estou muito feliz de saber que te tenho como filha. Sua mãe fez isso porque ela queria te proteger do mundo cruel que fez Cléo ser o que ela é...

Juliette levantou os olhos aos poucos ouvindo o pai:

- Mentira! Eu não sou assim! – Cléo falava conforme Leon tentava salvar a filha dos braços dela.

- CALE-SE CLÉO VALENTINE! – Leon gritou com força, saindo um pouco dos próprios eixos assustando a todos na loja e logo na seqüência continuou -... Esse mundo que você está vendo agora vai ser só o começo, mas, se você deixar, eu e sua mãe te ajudaremos a passar por tudo isso sem maiores problemas, porque é isso que os pais querem para os filhos, que eles sejam fortes e se você chegou até aqui confiando em sua mãe, que largou o mundo dela para te dar a luz e te criar como a coisa mais preciosa para ela, ao meu lado e com a sua mãe, seremos capazes de passar por tudo o que for para sermos felizes. E eu PROMETO, vou estar do seu lado daqui para frente. Confie em nós mais uma vez e tudo ficará bem. Você verá.

Juliette se virou e encarou o pai pela primeira vez. Secou o canto dos olhos e sorriu timidamente para ele:

- Você promete, pa... Papai? – Ela então disse com vontade.

Leon sorriu assentindo com a cabeça. Layla colocou-se de pé e ao lado de Leon permaneceu firme, os dois juntos, fortes e confiantes iriam ajudá-la e era isso o que ela via, encheu seus olhos vendo seus pais, a sua frente, dando de tudo para ajudá-la. Então, ela estaria pronta para o mundo agora.

- Eu quero ir para casa moça, me deixe ir para a casa com os meus pais moça! – Ela falou firme empurrando Cléo.

Cléo sentia os olhos embaçarem cada vez mais, fechando sem que quisesse, sentia dor e raiva. Onde estavam os pais dela naquela hora? Não os via como via Leon e Layla prontos para ajudar a filha. Ela estava só. Aos poucos via isso, estava sozinha, desolada, louca! Tentara matar a filha de uma pessoa porque a sua vida inteira estava dando errado. Um choque percorreu a sua espinha e a mão que segurava a faca aos poucos se abaixava. Juliette atenta aquilo esperava o momento oportuno para fugir e seria logo.

"Só mais um pouco..." Juliette, Leon e Layla pensavam. Cléo parecia estar sofrendo algum ataque pois havia perdido todo o foco no momento. O braço então cedeu, a faca já escorregando dos dedos, as lágrimas rompendo dos olhos, lágrimas de sangue...

Juliette correu, com toda a coragem que tinha e sem olhar para trás, Cléo tentou reagir e agarrou-lhe os cabelos, estava prestes a puxá-la e apunhalá-la no peito quando Julian saltou por trás e derrubou-a no chão. Juliette escapara e já se encontrava nos braços de Layla quando tudo ruiu para ela:

- Acabou Cléo. Já chega. – Julian jogou todo o peso de seu corpo sobre ela. Cléo claramente reagiu, tirou-o de cima de si, virou-lhe um tapa no rosto, mas logo estava rendida, Julian deu-lhe uma chave de braço apertando a mão para cima, em direção aos pulsos até que ela enfim, se rendeu.

Abraçou-a com força e sentou-se enfim do chão, com aquela garotinha em seu colo, chorosa e frustrada. Apesar de tudo, ele tinha os olhos fixos no casal com a filha a sua frente, se abraçando e chorando. Estava tudo tão bem agora que o mundo para ele podia acabar...

E iria.

A polícia entrou para render Cléo. Ela se preparou para levantar e num susto pegou novamente a faca. Julian estava pondo-se de joelhos quando se viu surpreendido por Cléo. O punhal em mãos, proferindo as seguintes palavras:

- Meu mundo vai acabar agora. O seu também... – Com lágrimas nos olhos ela lhe enfiou a faca entre as costelas.

- NÃO! – Leon gritou.

Layla virou o rosto da filha para seu corpo impotente e mal pôde fazer algo por Julian que tanto os ajudou naquele momento.

A lâmina se adentrou em seu peito, atravessou as costelas e atingiu o pulmão. Sentiu o ar faltar, a boca encher de sangue, a visão embaçar.

"Engraçado... Não dói..."

Cléo se preparava então para a segunda punhalada quando um som seco percorreu o local e ela foi projetava para frente. A bala saiu do revolver de um rapaz que acabava de chegar, um francês de nome Pierre, que viera resgatar Julian.

Lágrimas.

Julian sempre achou que lágrimas combinavam com os olhos de Cléo, por ela ser aquela menina esquecida na escola, a que come sozinha no recreio, a última a ser escolhida no time. Claro que aos olhos dos outros ela não era, ela era a popular, que saía com os rapazes do time de futebol, que ganhava o prêmio de rainha do baile, que se fazia de feliz ao desfilar por Milão com o pai mais rico de todos. Mas ele sabia que ela era apenas a garotinha que precisava de colo e apesar da dor e de saber que aquele era o último momento de Cléo no mundo ele lhe estendeu os braços e deixou que ela repousasse neles enquanto ia desse mundo para o outro. A dor cortava seu peito agora, tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente. Cuspiu sangue e então desfaleceu ao chão abraçado a sua pequena mulher.

- Adeus ... Cléo... – Disse em meio ao sangue que vinha sempre a boca. Que raiva. Era somente o melhor que podia fazer enquanto começava a perder os sentidos.

Cléo sufocava em seus braços, pequenos espasmos eram dados por seu corpo já impotente. Lágrimas vinham de seus olhos. Não. Simplesmente não entendia porque tudo acabara assim, tão rapidamente e sozinha. Espere! Já não tão sozinha. Já não estava sozinha. O corpo já morria quando ela se deu conta que tudo o que ela mais queria no mundo era não estar sozinha e de fato ela não estava. Julian iria com ela.

Ambos jaziam no chão.

"Um médico!" Alguém gritava ao fundo.

Leon e Layla tentavam entender o que acontecera naqueles breves segundos. Juliette chamava por Julian que não se mexia mais. Pierre, o rapaz que dera um tira em Cléo, se aproximava deles. Julian estava já desmaiado e sufocando em sangue...

Estava tudo acabado.

**- X –**

Na _villa_,Giovanna estava lendo um livro quando a pedra azul, a pedra que lhe foi dada no dia do nascimento de Cléo, caiu e se espatifou no chão. De imediato ela deixou o livro e caiu em prantos. Keith que acabara de ouvi-la chorar copiosamente entrou assustado:

- Mãe! O que houve?

Mas já não precisava de explicações, ao ver a pedra no chão, espatifada, abraçou a mãe com força e com ela deixou algumas lágrimas irromperem em seus olhos.

- Avise seu pai... Ele precisa saber...

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, é isso ai. Cléo está morta. Não é fácil matar personagens marcantes em histórias, afinal, todo mundo viu o Dumbledore e o Snape morrerem e achou aquilo o maior pecado cometido pela JK nos livros, mas foram maus necessários. Como gosto de dizer, meus personagens sempre viverão num mundo real, cercado de situações reais que irão viver, aprender e envelhecer durante essa breve história. Então, ao meu ver, Cléo morreu no momento propício a história e a ela mesma. Quanto ao Ju, bem, isso é outra história...

Como vocês sabem, minhas aulas vão começar e de quebra vou estar trabalhando e me ocupando cada vez mais em abrir um buraco no meu estômago! (-QQQ) Então a tendência agora é que eu demore cada vez mais para postar. Eu peço desculpas, tenho mais um capítulo e meio escritos mas nada que garanta o final, por isso tenham paciência e fiquem de olho nos seus emails que o manda sobre alertas de atualização.

Reviews são os melhores amigos das escritoras! Kissus ~

**Título do Capítulo:** "Diamonds on the Inside", música do Ben Harper que é simplesmente a cara da Cléo.


	13. A Pianista

_Era tudo branco e o silêncio reinava..._

**Capítulo Extra: A Pianista**

O conservatório era longe de casa. Tínhamos de pegar dois ônibus ou um trem, era demorado e ainda assim andávamos um pouco até chegar lá. Era num bairro nobre e também longe do que éramos realmente. Ela era a professora de lá. No mesmo lugar havia um estúdio de balé onde ela tocava às vezes, substituindo outros pianistas que haviam faltado por um motivo ou outro, ganhava um pouco mais de dinheiro com isso, mas eu lembro bem que a minha mãe amava aquele lugar.

Eu era muito pequeno quando fui lá pela primeira vez mas depois desta voltei várias outras vezes, com ela, sem ela, quando a perdi de vez, antes de ser levado para o orfanato e outras vezes depois que cresci e o mesmo velho piano Steinway & Sons continua lá como um amante eterno, como o meu amor por ela.

Chegamos naquele dia pela manhã, já havia alguns alunos nos corredores, tanto os dançarinos de balé quanto os aprendizes de pianista. Alguns se aqueciam, outros esperavam, alguns se beijavam. Conheci e revi algumas pessoas que trabalhavam com ela e depois de nos cumprimentarmos ela gentilmente pediu uma sala emprestada antes do expediente do dia para poder tocar para mim, eles consentiram e subindo as escadas de mármore branco chegamos a sala que eu estou agora.

O chão brilhava, parecia que tinham acabado de lustrar, as paredes eram forradas com espelhos e o piano jazia no canto iluminado pela luz do Sol que teimava em entrar pelas frestas da cortina, era aquele brilho negro o que mais me encantava e o piano parecia sorrir, sereno, como o dono do tempo, de certa forma, hoje ele guarda em si parte do meu passado e parte de mim. Ela abriu a tampa e retirou o veludo vermelho que cobria as teclas, virando-se para mim, sorriu:

- Como em Alice no País das Maravilhas – Brincando, sentou-se e ajeitando o corpo respirou fundo, limpou as mãos num pano com álcool e voltou a sorrir para mim – O que quer que eu toque?

- Moonlight Sonata! – Falei num pulo retribuindo o sorriso.

- Sempre esta, a sua favorita... – Fechando os olhos fez um primeiro movimento e logo a música mais idêntica a minha vida ecoou pela sala.

Não era a melhor pianista, ela costumava dizer, não havia se formado num conservatório e por isso ganhava bem menos do que os outros pianistas do local, mas encantava com a sua escola francesa de garota rebelde, com mãos longas e olhos sempre fechados, sorriso sereno e eterno, sorriso de quem sempre fazia o que amava.

Eu apoiei os braços na cauda, cruzando-os em seguida. O vento passava pelo meu cabelo longo, sentia o sol esquentar a minha face, a música tocar a minha alma e sempre com ela tocando. Linda. Doce e imperfeita ruiva dos cabelos lisos, rosto alongado e olhos azuis, pena que dela eu só consegui roubar os olhos e os cabelos longos, não ruivos, loiros como os do meu detestável pai. A voz dela ainda me consola, alerta e dói, as suas vontades me perseguem sempre, eu sou aquilo que você um dia me pediu...

"Nunca corte os seus cabelos!".

"Vista-se sempre o melhor que puder."

"Viva o seu sonho. Seja ele o que for."

"Ame uma mulher plenamente e eternamente."

"Sorria!"

"Seja sempre feliz..."

"Ame a família para a qual você passar o seu nome."

"Viva a vida porque morrer não o fará eterno, mas enquanto você respirar será capaz de não deixar ninguém te esquecer, apenas se quiser."

- Case-se e tenha filhos... – Falei para mim mesmo – E nunca se arrependa se algo de errado.

"... Se algo der errado, continue vivendo."

_Porque isso agora e aqui?_

Do nada a cena sumiu de seus olhos e o branco reinou novamente.

_Ah, sim. Esse é o momento mais feliz da minha vida, significa que agora eu vou morrer? __Mas eu não quero morrer... Talvez eu queira, afinal, para quem eu vou voltar se Cléo já não está mais lá?_

Dedos cálidos tocavam seu rosto. Por vezes, ouviu vozes que não eram de lá.

"Para a sala de cirurgia, agora!", "Estamos perdendo ele de novo!", "Carregue 200, vamos rapaz não é para ser hoje... 300!"

- Quer deixar de viver agora porque alguém morreu? E quanto a mim? Eu morri também e você não morreu por isso...

_Francis ou Mamãe?_

- Julian, pessoas vêm e vão, são como as marés, algumas são mais fortes do que outras e causam mais estragos do que deveriam, mas você sempre irá se levantar e caminhar. Deixe seu ódio para trás, deixe o amor incondicional sufocar outros seres, pare de andar para a direção errada. Ande para a luz...

_Hum, entendi, devo morrer então?_

- Não essa luz – A voz riu docemente, como se um anjo estivesse se divertindo com aquela alma que permeia em busca de ajuda - Aquelas que estão ao seu lado agora...

_Quero ficar mãe, por que tudo foi assim?_

- Tudo é passageiro Julian, uma hora ou outra tudo acaba para se recomeçar. Recomece. Reviva. Renasça.

_Renaissance._

Hora de acordar.

* * *

**N/A:** Decidi publicar esse capítulo mais cedo do que deveria porque o achei muito fofo para ser guardado por um tempo a mais. Espero que gostem. Sem mais.


End file.
